


The Secret of the Knights Templar 圣殿骑士的秘密

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Marriage, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Multiple, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Scotland, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是一个在过去十年里一直追踪黑市商人、术士Sebastian Shaw却没有任何可见结果的CIA特工。当他偶然发现一条他没料到的，能在最后关头使他领先Shaw一步的线索时，Charles Xavier，一个考古学教授和圣殿传说爱好者， 无意间卷入了这场斗争。而Erik突然发现他自己有了一个全新的搭档，而他也是唯一一个可以在之后探寻圣杯路上真正帮助到他的人。但Charles比Erik预想的还要好，特别是在他们必须为了掩护身份而假装结婚之后，同时他们还要与Shaw争分夺秒并抢在他之前找到圣杯。而Erik和Charles都意识到他们可能有些不自量力。<br/>有一些AU剧情是受到夺宝奇兵系列和007系列电影的启发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret of the Knights Templar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701573) by [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/pseuds/madneto). 



> 作者注：  
> 对非凡的，给我支持的，帮我beta的pangea表示无限的感谢！没有她这篇大作可能永远不会超过40页。所以超级超级超级超级感谢你，真的。  
> 谢谢大家的阅读！希望大家能喜欢:)  
>  
> 
> 译者想唠叨两句：  
> 原文已完结啦大家可以去看！作者棒棒哒！请给她留kudos哦：）爱你们（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～  
> PS：一章翻完了才会更新所以可能较慢。。。

这是一个耶路撒冷八月中旬的正午，这就意味着，若你没有在阴凉处，那你就会是一根正在慢慢融化的人肉冰棍。对Erik来说，幸运的是，Azazel 选择的那家咖啡馆 --- 也就是Erik的盯梢地点 --- 拥有一个有遮阳的室外部分。所以当他正和他的饮料一起“出汗”时，他们至少不会像拥挤的大街上的游客们那样蒸发地那么快。

不过Erik也几乎没有注意到热。他被训练去忽略一些像他自己身体对刺激因素的反应那样的事。无视你自己的身体在你被折磨或者徒步进行长途探寻时是一项十分有用的技能，而现在，在闷热的户外，它也一样有用。Erik 用来掩饰自己的报纸也撑不住了，那张报纸在Erik汗湿的手掌中慢慢变得皱皱巴巴，但好运的是它还足够坚挺，能让Erik在Azazel眼神扫过他这里时举起来遮住自己的脸。

然而Azazel相比之下就表现得太过于心烦意乱，他无意考虑咖啡店里的其他客人，他的座位位于咖啡店外Erik座位的另一端，而他在自己的座位上不停变换着姿势。热流毫无疑问使Azazel不适 --- 根据Erik的计算，服务员小姐已经来回为他倒了4次水了 --- 但那个长得像恶魔似的变种人已经频繁地将视线落在圣殿山很久了，顺便一提，他还一直低头看自己的手机。很显然，不管那个他约定好见面的人是谁，他都迟到了。对他自己而言，Erik希望Azazel的联络人能尽早出现。他已厌倦了等待。

Erik放在他休息地的桌面上的手机突然闪了一下，他下意识地低头看了一眼。那是一条来自他去年安装的在线国际象棋app的提醒。他的长期对手，groovy_prof，明显刚刚将了他一军。该死！恼怒顿时从他心中闪过，但他现在并没有时间反击，至少在他工作时没有，更何况现在他正在跟踪Sebastian Shaw的得力助手。

十年来, 在他成为一名CIA变种人特工部门的特工之前，Erik就开始追踪Shaw的一举一动。事实上，Shaw就是Erik一开始加入CIA的理由,而鉴于Erik的工作质量，尽管任务负责人Moira知道他们之间的那段过往，她也没有让Erik退出这桩案子。 她也可能知道如果她这样做了，他会把他们远远地甩在身后，使他们望尘莫及。在CIA提供了许多便利。你可以免费得到消息和先进的技术，当然，在某些情况下你需要接受艰苦的磨练，但Erik总能脱颖而出。如果他没有，他也不会留下。Moira了解并尊敬这些，相应的Erik也尊敬她。Erik喜欢和人们一起了解他自己在这世界的位置，并且他和 Moira总能理解彼此，纵然他们有时处不来。

不幸的是，Moira这次在派他去追捕Shaw之前给了他非常有限的消息。他们已知的所有情报，据她所说，就是Azazel将在正午12点在这座城市与他的秘密联络人见面。任何关于他们为何见面以及他们将会做何种交易，这次接头是为了交换情报还是迷惑对手的消息全都不得而知。而在没有其他方法回答这些烫手问题的情况下， Erik希望能有一架飞机来拦截Azazel 的会面。从现场的开放性来说，Erik认为Azazel 不太可能从他的联络人手上得到任何实物。Azazel 更有可能是在等待着接收或传递一条关于一件可以加入他老板收藏的东西的情报。

Shaw是一个黑市商人，或者委婉地说，一个珍稀物品的收藏者和分销者，而且是一个非常折衷的黑市商人。多年以来，Erik一直追寻着那些Shaw落在身后的东西的踪迹。包括价值连城的名画，神秘的物品，毒品和非法武器。这所有的化名和他随机的目标使这个男人几乎无法追踪，但Erik就像一条猎犬，从他嗅到Shaw气息的一瞬间起，他就开始不屈不挠地追捕他，但却总是令人发狂地晚他一步。

无数次的擦肩而过在Erik的心中种下了怒火，他就像平静地表下的即将爆发的岩浆，但烧的更炽热更明亮。他的父母去世已将近十五年，没有任何事任何人能平息他的情绪，而他也开始接受以后也不会有这个事实。当然，总会有些事对他有帮助。每当他感到特别无助，或他在漫漫长夜辗转反侧很久却仍无法入睡时，Erik会去跑步。只有当他的体力透支时，他才没力气去思考那些往事。工作也很有用。在办公室间，他那拒绝与任何人出去喝一杯，忧悒不欢的工作狂形象早就名声在外。然而Erik并不在乎这些。这能让他远离他的同事们 – 绝大部分 --而且这意味着他有两倍的文书工作可做。

最近，在过去的一年里，Erik发现了一种他从没想到过的，度过那些没有一件事是对的而他只能专注于他的怒火的糟糕日子的方法。

“你知道，你让我头疼。”Emma Frost有一天在他跺着脚走进休息室倒咖啡时这样对他说。她斜倚在他旁边的柜台上浸泡着她的茶袋，而他故意忽视着她盯着自己的视线，直到她开口。

Erik咕哝了一声并拒绝道歉。如若他暴躁不安，那一定有他的原因：前一夜两名特工已经锁定了Shaw的一个安全屋，但正当他们准备冲进去逮捕他时，那间安全屋自己爆炸了。而Shaw毫无疑问地逃之夭夭了。

“你应该做做瑜伽，宝贝儿。”Emma在将她的茶包在热水中旋转时这样说，“我确信你的血压高得直冲屋顶。反正我知道就单单看着你我的已经猛升。”Erik转过身瞪视着她，而她挑了挑她那完美的眉毛，显得很不以为然。“说真的，从你今天一进来我就神经性头痛了一个早上，而且状况正变得越来越糟。找到一个使心情放松的方法，不然我就要去和Moira谈了。你知道这栋楼里并不是只有你一个人有重要的工作要做，而我不能在你用你的情感冲击我的保护屏障时专注于我的案子。那一点都不可爱。”

“我又不能去跑步。”Erik粗声地回应。他都不知道自己为什么会回答她而不是让她给她自己留点空间静一静，“我必须呆在办公室，昨晚之后有太多的烦事要处理。”

“那，做些不那么需要体力的事怎么样？”Emma回答他，并把自己用过的茶包扔进了垃圾桶，“你不是会下象棋吗？Mystique说上次你们一起出任务的时候你在飞行途中带了一份旅行套装。她觉得那挺可爱的，我不敢苟同。”

Erik皱了皱眉。“Mystique不应该在全办公室谈论我的私人生活的。”他说。

“甜心，如果那就是你定义的私人生活的话，你就没有任何理由担心会有流言蜚语了。”在Erik 拿起咖啡杯放在唇边时她抓紧了他的前臂。Erik受到了惊吓，终于在他们的整个互动中第一次直盯着她的脸。她的眼神冰冷且严肃。“下象棋吧。下个app或什么的，我不在乎。但如果我的头痛在午饭时间还没有消失的话，我就要告诉Moira 并且建议你休个假了。我不会因为一百万和一件全新的貂皮大衣而进入你那小脑袋，但今天有一些东西穿过了我的精神屏障，而他们并不美好。”她放开了他的手臂，而他立刻抽回了自己的手并咽了咽口水。“你还有三小时，Lehnsherr。”

Emma大摇大摆地走出了门，而之后的两分钟里Erik一直原地站在Emma抛下他的地方无言地愤怒着。一方面来说他厌恶被命令去做某些事，而Emma明显从一开始就认为自己有足够的权利命令他，这更令他厌恶。而另一方面，他不能承受部门给他的强制休假，特别是在昨晚的事情过后。但毫无疑问的是，若Emma没有得到她想要的，她一定会信守诺言并与Moira谈一谈的。

Erik咬牙切齿地大步走回了自己的办公室，他雷厉风行的走路样子使他在走廊里遇见的两位特工自动地分了开来。他又盯着自己的手机看了一分钟，最后勉强下载了他在应用商店里找到的第一个国际象棋app并且开始了一局新游戏。

毫不奇怪，他最开始的三个对手很轻易地就被打败了。他们都是新手，而尽管Erik疏于练习 – 其实从他为了赚外快而在大学匆忙地与别人调情之后他就再也没下过—他还是下得非常，非常好。令Erik惊讶的是当他下完最新一局棋后抬头看了看钟，一个小时竟然就这么过去了。这一个小时他在Shaw的案子上没有取得任何进展。 而更令他惊讶的是他完全不因为这件事而心烦意乱的这个事实。事实上，他的脑子现在更清醒了。也许，当然只是也许 – Erik在心里悄悄地想着以防她听到 – Emma是对的。

从那天开始，在线象棋游戏变成了另一个十分有效的消除压力的方法。但两周之后，当他第一次与groovy_prof对弈的时候，一切都不同了。Groovy_prof是第一个真正意义上的挑战；实际上，这大概是Erik7年来输的第一场棋局。Erik躺在他的床上，不可置信地盯着手机屏幕，屏幕上跳跃的棋子和动画字母都用一种自以为是的态度宣布着他已经被“将军”。象棋app自带的聊天功能显示有一条新消息。在那之前，Erik已经无视了一些他收到的消息，但现在他的兴趣已经超过了他的判断力。他的手指只在聊天框上逗留了一秒便点开了它。

 **groovy_prof** : 超赞的一次对弈！是我到现在为止下过的最好的一盘棋，事实上。

 **groovy_prof** :我下得很尽兴。再来一局吗？

Erik稍稍地犹豫了一下就回复了。

 **Magneto** :只要这次我执白棋。

 **groovy_prof** :我想那再公平不过了。

他们在groovy_prof说自己必须上床睡觉之前又下了一局。

 **groovy_prof** :我明天8:30有一节课要上，但如果你愿意的话，我想加你为好友并且再来几局。

 **groovy_prof** : 你似乎是在这里唯一一个值得一玩的人。

Erik对着对话框凶残地笑了，并不是那种他对嗤之以鼻的恭维露出的笑容。换成其他人，Erik可能已经拒绝了，并把那条好友请求当做对他令人难以置信的大的私人空间的入侵。但他在他们的两局对弈中都输了，并且groovy_prof除了要求再来一局之外并没有和他说其他的。这并不会对他有什么损失，他想。

 **Magneto** : 当然。你敢玩我就玩。

 **Magneto:** 并非故意的双关。

 **groovy_prof** : 太棒了。我有空就会给你发游戏请求的。

一个小小的红色提示气泡在Erik空白的好友列表上跳了出来，他点击了那个气泡并接受了groovy_prof 的好友请求。

 **Magneto** : 我期待着。

 **groovy_prof** :我也。下次见，magneto。

在这过去的一年里，象棋游戏就像那样一直进行着，这一切都进行得十分自然,以致Erik完全没有意识到发生了什么。他和groovy_prof开始变得像真正的朋友。他仍然不知道他对手的真名，但他知道他是一个考古学教授，他有一个住在纽约的妹妹，而他们都是变种人。Groovy_prof是一个心灵感应者，但他并没有说他妹妹的变种能力是什么，因为直到最近之前，她对自己的变种能力都感到十分不舒服 – 而她对自己不适的克服令groovy_prof 感到非常骄傲。

作为回报，Erik对groovy_prof敞开了心扉。从童年开始他就再也没有对任何人这样做过了。Groovy_prof知道他是犹太人但不信教，他生活得很孤独，他是个磁控者，而他对煮一顿精致的饭菜有着秘密的热情。而他知道这些只是因为Erik在了解到groovy_prof 几乎每天都吃外卖之后控制不住自己的冲动说出了他在冰箱中各式各样的容器里放满了自制菜炖牛肉，鸡肉通心粉和犹太逾越节薄饼加汤。Groovy_prof 令人眼前一亮，而这使Erik得意洋洋，尽管他并没有意识到自己在做什么。

不知怎的，在近一年并驾齐驱的棋局对弈中，groovy_prof 逐渐走进了Erik的生活。这也就是为什么，在八月耶路撒冷闷热的天气里，Erik在低头查看他手机上的象棋app提醒时感到了真正一瞬间的懊悔。然而他并没有更多的时间停留在这个问题上，因为几秒后他就看见Azazel 在座位上坐直了身体，而他的眼神锁定在了经过这家咖啡馆的人群中。

Erik也坐直了身子，放下了手中缓缓弯下的报纸，距离正好能看到一个有着比肩黑发的男人大步穿过了人群和摊贩。他表情坚定，这使他的神情看起来像是由橄榄色的大理石刻制而成。当他穿越人群走到Azazel的桌边时，Erik粗略地扫视了他一遍，他并没有在来人身上辨别出任何携带的武器，不像Azazel，他总把自己带着的那两把弯刀藏在西装外套下。Erik唯一能感觉到的东西就是那个男人左边口袋里笨重的手机。这样的话，他不构成威胁。

男人在Azazel的对面坐了下来，这令Erik宽慰了许多。他们之间的距离太远以至于他听不见他们会在说什么，但还不至于远到他不能读他们的唇语。这不是最理想的情况，但如果再靠近一些的话他的身份很有可能会暴露：这几年来他遇见过Azazel 几次，他也知道Shaw一定会特别小心地叮嘱他要时刻注意全力追捕他的Erik和其他特工。纵然Azazel并没有在特意寻找Erik，但他仍需时刻保持警惕。

服务员走过去注满了新来男人的玻璃杯。他微微地对她笑了笑，然后转头面对Azazel。

“没尾巴吧？”Azazel问。他说的是英语，所以他的线人很有可能是美国人或英国人。Erik在脑子里把这记了下来。

男人摇了摇头。“没问题。我走了你告诉我的路线。”

“那就好。”Azazel答道。他展了展身子，随意地看了看咖啡店周围。

Erik急忙地再次举起了报纸挡住自己的脸，而这一举动引起了Azazel的注意，他的视线在那里停留了一会儿。一天中的第一次，Erik感觉到他真的开始出汗了。他现在不能把这搞砸，那个提供信息的人才刚到这里。他屏住了呼吸，紧紧地握着报纸等待着。Azazel把手伸进了他的西装口袋，而这使Erik立刻变得更加紧张并准备战斗。他的金属控制力延伸到了他挂在旁边椅子上的夹克中藏着的小型枪，同时还有Azazel的两把刀。他缓慢的用嘴呼吸着，注视着Azazel的一举一动。但在短暂的停留后，Azazel似乎打消了他的疑虑。他转回头面对着他的线人，当他的手从口袋中抽出的时候，Erik看到他的手指间夹着一个小小的U盘。

“这里面有你所需要的所有关于我们下次会面的信息，还有为了把艺术品安全地运出你所需要的一切。钱会分批打给你。我的雇主不希望你因为这件事被追踪，你和我们的联系十分宝贵。”

男人快速地把USB放进了口袋。“谢谢你。我不会让你们失望的。”

“你当然不会。”Azazel说。

那个男人明显抖了一下，而Azazel忽视了他并再次悄悄地扫视着咖啡厅。Erik快速地举起了他的报纸，但就在那时，服务员走到了他这桌并拿着一扎水想要为他续杯。 他张嘴用嘘声想把她刚走，但那已经太迟了，她亮黄色的制服马上抓住了Azazel的眼球。

Erik甚至不需要转过头就知道他已经被发现并认出来了。他从眼角看到了一个闪光，且他感觉到了Azazel藏在衣服里的刀突然的移动。他敏捷果断地行动了。那把小小的左轮手枪飞到了他伸出的左手中，而他用他的右手推倒了服务员使她远离火线。

尖叫在他们四周爆发出来。咖啡店里的顾客们都蹲下并躲在了桌子下面，但Erik 无心顾及他们。Azazel冲过他们之间的那段距离时举起了一把弯刀，Erik手中的枪已经开完了一轮子弹，但那已经太迟了。只听见砰地一声，Azazel就不见了。子弹拐了个弯并且穿过了他留下的那片烟雾。

Erik转了一圈，尽管他已经尽量使他的表情平静，他的心还是突突直跳。一秒钟后，Azazel重新在他面前出现了，刀锋利的边缘伴随着反射的太阳光划破了空气径直砍向Erik的脑袋。他在最后关头才猝然一动，刀离Erik太近，近得他都能感受到它扫过自己时带来的气流，然后他再次动了动手指。第一把刀脱离了Azazel的掌控并在融化之前嵌入了天井内的石板，接着它铺开成了水塘的样子，就像一个破裂的鸡蛋。

Azazel发出了挫败的声音，对准Erik的腹部就是一脚，Erik躲过了。他的水杯被翻倒在地，在那位服务员已经破裂的水壶旁摔成了碎片。他将拳头对准了Azazel的腹部，玻璃在他脚下嘎吱作响，他用能力拉扯着剩下的那把刀，想要将它拖离Azazel的控制。Azazel抓得很紧，但Erik的能力更胜一筹：当Erik吃力地在空中拖拽那把刀时，他紧紧地抓住刀不松手，但这样做的结果就是他失去了平衡，然后撞上了Erik。

他们两人都倒在了地上，蜷缩在他们身旁盆栽后的服务员发出了一声尖叫。Erik大口地喘着粗气，他感觉到细砂和玻璃碎片嵌入了他的肩膀和他痛苦着陆的那一边脸颊。但这一倒恰好是Erik需要的。他再一次拖动了那把刀，同时给Azazel的腹腔神经丛来了重重一击。Azazel呻吟着松开了执刀的手。就是这么一瞬间，它就和之前它的双胞胎一样嵌入了地板，融化了。

胜利的喜悦在这整场磨难开始后第一次在Erik体内咝咝作响。他甩手召唤出了他一直放在夹克里手枪旁的不见天日的手铐。Shaw这次赢不了了。他赢不了。Azazel一拳对准Erik的下巴，但他挡住了并进行了反击。手铐拷在了Azazel的手上。

然后Azazel就消失了。硫磺的味道冲进了Erik的鼻子，这使他晕头转向。他转过身，看到Azazel和他的联络人站在桌子后面。当他看到Erik脸上带着震惊且愤怒地表情挣扎着起身，并且决心不让他们逃走尽管这毫无用处时，他的嘴咧得更开了。

“再见了。（Do svidaniya）”Azazel大叫道，他的声音穿过了人群的尖叫。

Erik再次不顾一切地试图用他的能力抓住些什么，任何能使Azazel 和他的联络人处于他控制之下的东西都可以。然而还是太迟了，随着悄无声息的一跳，他们俩就不见了。

Erik艰难地呼吸着，他的胸腔像是倒塌了一样。他无法相信地眨着眼，手仍然向着Azazel和那个男人撤离的地点伸展着，企图用能力抓紧些什么。成千上万的想法冲进了他的脑海 – 他毫无准备地就来这里是多么得愚蠢，Moira多应该派出多于一人的特工，以及他该如何带着一丝丝能追赶上Shaw的希望回到办公室。

接着他感觉到有东西打到了他的手掌心，一个小小的，长方形的东西。希望和不确定同时汹涌而来。他拿起了那个东西放到眼前以便看得更加清晰。是那个USB。Erik能感觉到他的脸上慢慢咧开了笑容，他站起身，无视了边上的旁观者，昂首阔步地走回了他的酒店。

也许这一天终究不是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

______________________________

Charles喝完了最后一口茶，从乱作一团的帐篷里走了出来，踏上了采掘地。他尽力使自己不要灰心丧气。自始至终他都告诉自己，在这次的开凿中他们原本就没有多大可能性能找到一些十分重要的东西。他甚至将这个事实原封不动的告诉了自己的学生们，但这丝毫没有抑制住他们的热情。这些学生们，上帝保佑他们，在过去的两周里忙得不可开交。他们把地沟划成一小块一小块，并把它们用警示胶带一一标记出来，然后用小铲子和刷子还有他们工具箱里的其它小东西小心翼翼地处理每一层表土。

Charles为他的学生们感到自豪，尽管他们找到的最多也就是几片陶器和一些指甲。但仍旧，他站在一团糟的帐篷口观察着挖掘现场和那些正在里面工作的五六个学生时这样想，比飞了4000英里却没有任何可以展示的东西带回来要强。

这当然不是那些学生的错。Charles本就该意识到他不应该组织大家去一个已经被开凿过多次的地点进行挖掘，特别是在他开始认真考虑长期任职，而Weisman博士又在扩充学校博物馆展品这件事上一直紧追不舍地盯着他时。这是一个愚蠢的决定，但是Charles实在是难以拒绝圣殿骑士传说的诱惑，而圣杯更是其中最吸引人的一样东西。

Charles并不是把 _所有的_ 故事都当真的。他是一个受人尊敬的，有前途的史学工作者，并且你不可能比Charles更深入地研究追寻那些神话故事和传说了。但圣殿骑士团的的确确有一段历史，尽管它不可避免的模糊不清，但正是环绕在他们周围的那种模糊的神秘感让Charles欲罢不能。这使他兴奋，使他难以入眠，当然是好的那种：他会思考着那些他从第一手文献和其它历史文本中寻找出的蛛丝马迹并想办法把它们拼凑起来，组成完整的信息。

也许这是因为，作为一个心灵感应者，从一开始他的生活中就没有多少神秘的事物。Charles特别注意不去进入人们的脑袋 – 心灵感应者从来没有被相信可以做到“各人只扫门前雪,哪管他人瓦上霜”这点，而Charles讨厌对那愚蠢的怀疑进行解释 – 但通常情况下，人们都想得很大声。要求他听不见他们的想法就像让他在空气中的其它化学成分被分离之前不要吸入氧气一样。举个例子，如果他大学里的同事们对一个新发现感到激动无比，他就会在他们想这件事的第一时间知道。据Charles所知，作为一个心灵感应者就是这样的。但这并不意味着想要给他惊喜很难，而这也是Charles对于这个行业最喜欢的一点：所有他感兴趣的人都死了，他读不到他们的想法，而他们也不会因为他是一个心灵感应者而发脾气。

然而Charles在懒洋洋地穿过那些孜孜不倦地在自己那块小小的标记出来的网格中挖掘的研究生时并没有想到那一切。他现在正担心着远处山峦上方翻滚的乌云，它明显预示着一场雷电交加的暴风雨即将来临。他们的大多数挖掘都在雨中进行，这大概也就解释了他们找到的少之又少的古器物。学生们不能在泥中很好地开凿。

今天标志着他们在Champagne的最后一周开始了，那是一个有着曾经属于Frederick de Forest子爵的城堡废墟的地方，也是传闻中圣杯的藏身之地。这个遗址在之前已经被开凿过6次，但仍旧存有许多没有被覆盖到的地方以及没有被发现的古物。当然，没有人开玩笑说他们会找到圣杯，但这想想还是令人激动。

当他在挖掘地附近转悠的时候，Charles低头向地基里望了望，想看看还有谁仍在工作。大多数他遇见的学生 – Alex，Marie，Sean – 都在开心地挖着，并且丝毫没有注意到他的经过。但当他走到下一个地基口时，Charles惊讶地挑了挑眉。他看到Janos坐在他那块场地的角落里一边喝水一边玩手机。Janos抬头看到了Charles的身影，Charles朝他摆了摆手，而他仅仅点了点头，然后继续玩手机。

Janos是一个为了自己的博士学位而转来的转校生。Charles对他并不熟悉，但他受到了系里其它教授的大力推荐，除此之外，他还是个变种人。Charles对是变种人的学生们都特别有好感。距离像他一样的那些人仅仅因为走在街上就受到责难并没有过去多久，更何况还是有一定基数的人对变种人能够自由并骄傲地过自己的生活这件事感到异常不适。为了抵消这些侮辱对他们的影响，Charles尽了最大努力去助他们一臂之力。因此这次考古发掘的所有成员 – Kitty，Clarice，Armando，Marie，Sean，Jubilee，Alex，还有Janos – 都有X基因。他们中的许多人也都是受教授指导选这门课的学生，而Janos并不是唯一一个新面孔：一个学年里就那么几次考古挖掘，而所有参与博士课程的同学都需要参与实习才能毕业。

既然他们都是变种人，唯一使Janos不合群的原因就是他的态度了。Charles理解不是每个人都像他一样外向，但Janos几乎就是与世隔绝。每当Charles和其他人结束了一天的工作，回到他们乱糟糟的帐篷营地补充体力，然后在睡觉之前进行些社交活动时，Janos总是一个人坐在他们一组人的边缘，几乎不和任何人说话。他有时还会直接拒绝与大家一同促进感情，一个人拿着饭菜回到自己孤零零的帐篷里。

有些时候，Charles会特意让他加入到大家的讨论中，他会坐在他身边，询问他当天的挖掘收获或者他对自己秋季将想上的课有什么想法。但每次他的回答都是一个单音节的词，最多也就是一两句话。通常情况下，Charles会把照顾那些有困扰的学生，拓宽他们的社交面和学术眼界作为他的首要责任，但这次的挖掘进行得实在是不太顺利，而那些特别享受互相交流他们对于可能找到的圣殿遗物的猜测的同学们向他提出的疑问和假设使他过于分心，这使得Janos在一定程度上被冷落在了一旁。

Charles手插着口袋，毫无目的地沿着挖掘地区走着时这样对自己说：现在做他最好的朋友已经太晚了，你还是把精力放在确保其他人都能有一个很好的精力这件事上吧。

他在挖掘地点的远处停了下来，背对着大家担忧地望着天空。那片乌云一个小时内就会来到他们的头顶 – 最多两个小时，如果他们幸运的话。也许提前一些结束他们的挖掘工作是最好的，这样大家都能集中精力为他们的地沟做好最大的防水措施。Charles后悔地想着，他应该让Munroe教授和他一起组织这次考古挖掘的，而后他突然听到背后有人在叫他。

“教授！教授！”

他转过身来，看到Jubilee和Kitty从挖掘地区中部的一个地沟里疯狂地对着他招手。

“这里！”Kitty大叫，“我想我们找到东西了！”

这对他来说就如一针强心剂，Charles必须在他快步走到那两个女孩身边的同时尽量保持自己语气的沉稳。“是什么？”他来到地沟边缘问道。

“我们认为它是个盒子。”Kitty指着大概距离三英尺的两个在土层里露出头的金属拐角说道，“我负责这一边，Jubilee负责另一边。”

“在它更多的部分被揭露出来之前，我们并没有意识到这是同一样东西。”Jubilee说，“这里有一个符号，教授。我认为它是圣殿骑士团的十字标志。”

Charles跳入了地沟，尽管它只有三点五英尺深。“你认为？”他问，低头移动到了Jubilee指的地方，两个女孩紧跟着他。他还可以感觉得到那些围过来的同学们的好奇之心。

“我知道它就是个圣殿骑士团的十字标志。”Jubilee羞怯地说，“我只是不敢相信。”

Charles拿起了一把被丢在一旁的小刷子，轻轻地刷了刷盒子的角。盒子大概被发掘出了四英尺，但可以肯定的是，刚出土的绝对是一个圣殿骑士团十字标志的直角边。Charles急促地呼吸着，并且他突然之间发现自己不知何时已经坐到了泥里而不是蹲着。他抬头看着Jubilee和Kitty，他的双眸和双唇因为惊喜而大张着。

“姑娘们，”他说，并且笑了起来，“我相信就在刚才，你们发现了曾被深埋在地底的，圣殿骑士团留下的东西。”

Kitty和Jubilee面面相觑，激动和难以置信同一时间席卷了她们，然后Jubilee 抓住了Kitty的手，两个女孩马上爆发出了大笑，她们抱在一起上蹿下跳。Charles情不自禁地跟着她们笑了起来，他扫视着围在地沟周围的其他同学们，他们兴奋地喋喋不休，都伸长了脖子以求能看一眼那个箱子，同时他们对Kitty和Jubilee表示了最大的祝贺。

“你们两个，干得漂亮！”Charles用盖过人群喧闹的声音说，“但工作还没有完成。还有许多事情需要做，并且暴风雨快要来了。”一些学生因为Charles说的话担忧地抬头看了看天。“Clarice，Marie，Armando，你们能快速从补给帐篷里再拿些防水布和杆子来吗？我想在这整片区域搭一个帐子。”

Clarice点了点头。“没问题。”她说。随后她甩手在身后制造出了传送门，拉着Armando和Marie的手臂带着他们穿了过去。

“Sean，你的工作地是不是就在旁边？”

“没错，”Sean回答道，“你想让我把我的工具拿来？Alex，帮个忙？”

“那真是再好不过了，谢谢你们。”Charles说。Sean和Alex随即动身了。

“我能做些什么？”

Charles转过头，看到Janos充满期待地站在他左边的地沟边缘处。“噢！”Charles边说边立马用灿烂的笑容掩盖住了自己的惊讶，“你去帮助Sean和Alex从周围的挖掘现场多拿些工具来怎么样？做好这件事我们需要所有人的帮忙。”

Janos点了点头，朝Sean和Alex离开的方向走去。一秒钟后，Clarice，Marie和Armando带着防水布，杆子和几卷绳子满载而归。

“来吧，动起来，你们俩！”Charles在走过Jubilee和Kitty身旁时拍了拍她们的肩，“我们一起把帐子搭起来，真正有趣的事就要开始了！”

-Chapter 1 End-


	2. Chapter 2

Erik到达那间小会议室的时候Mystique已经在里面了，手里的咖啡也已喝了一半。她在他走进会议室并在离她几个座位远的会议室前部落座时向他点了点头。

“早上好，Lehnsherr。”

“Mystique。”Erik点了点头，“你是来跟进Shaw的案子吗？Moira并没告诉我我会有个搭档啊。”

Mystique是个好特工。她从两年多前在变种人特工部门工作开始，已经多次在他们一起的任务中赢得了Erik的尊敬。好几次她都帮助Erik完成了潜伏。不可否认，他们是一个很好的组合，甚至Erik都不得不承认这一点。但在耶路撒冷的盯梢结束之后，他们对Shaw的包围圈已经在慢慢缩紧了，他可以感受到这点。他真的很希望下一次任务可以由他一个人独自完成。

Mystique摇了摇头，这使他大大地松了口气。“我想，我不是来跟进的。我只是来这里做个简要的报告，Moira要求的。别担心Lehnsherr，我可没想要管你的闲事。” 她深蓝色的皮肤很好地衬托出了她那如同珍珠般亮白的牙齿。

Erik愣了一下。Mystique只是半开玩笑，而他 _的确_ 挺喜欢她的，不过就像他对其他人的喜欢一样。出于社交礼仪，他应该回答她一些令人安心的话，但他已经沉默太久了，并且Mystique的笑容已经以可见的速度扩大了。Erik仓促地喝了一小口自己的咖啡，而她又开口开始说些其他的事。幸运地是，门在这时被打开了，昭示着变种人特工部门的总指挥Moira MacTaggart的到来。与她同行的还有Hank McCoy，他从技术部推来了一辆手推车，上面放着一台笔电和一台Stark工业生产的全息投影仪。

“Mystique，Lehnsherr，”Moira说道，她在桌子最前方落了座，“感谢你们准时出席。既然大家都到了，我们让McCoy准备好他的东西，同时我就先开始了。”她停顿了一下，转过身面对Mystique，“好，只是为了让你跟上进度，Lehnsherr最近在追踪一条Shaw案子上的线索，并且我确信你们已经破获它了。Shaw的得力助手， Azazel，两周前在耶路撒冷和他的线人见面了，然而Lehnsherr的盯梢以失败告终了。”

“就像他们一贯的那样。”Mystique说，“但McCoy在这儿。你们一定拿到了一些需要技术支持的东西吧？”

Moira笑着点了点头。“没错。但那会交给McCoy来解释说明。我这里还有最后一件事，那个见面所在咖啡馆的监控画面被破坏了。Azazel一定有什么可以使监控失效的干扰器。”

Erik咬紧牙关点了点头表示同意。“并不令人惊讶。”

“当然他的酒店房间也是现金支付的，无法追溯来源。”

“但是？”Mystique问，Erik也在座位上充满期待地将身子前倾了一下。

“但是，他的确用卡付了他的机票钱。他一定很急，不然他不会如此草率。所以不管Shaw在做什么，他一定会想快速做完。我们根据那张卡的消费活动追踪到了一间Shaw在加拿大的安全屋。”

“所以我要去加拿大吗？”Erik问。

Moira摇了摇头：“不，你不必。这时候该轮到你上了，Hank。准备好了吗？”

McCoy，他正在调试手推车下层的某样东西，突然露出了他毛茸茸的蓝脑袋。“啥？哦，对对对，MacTaggart指挥，只要让我——”他在他的手提电脑上按了个按钮，那台Stark工业的投影仪立刻生动形象地在会议室里投影出了蓝屏，屏幕中央是档案材料，右上角则是一张有着浅橄榄色皮肤和黑色长发的年轻人的照片。

“是那个线人！”Erik难以置信地说，他转动了椅子以更好地面对投影，“你找到他了？”

“花了些功夫，但，是的。”McCoy说，角落的那张照片被放大到了整个屏幕的大小，“我们用了几天的时间来破解那个加密的USB，但解密一旦完成，我们就像发现了宝库一样。这是Janos Quested。他之前和Shaw或者其他地狱火俱乐部的成员没有任何联系，但他是费城地区犯罪界的一员，最近一次出现是在纽约，他被抓到携带吸毒用具并被强制处以罚款。”

“社会的毒瘤。”Mystique不以为然地说，“他大概碰上了自己都解决不了的问题。”

“别那么快就做出评价。”McCoy说。他最小化了那张照片，并把剩下的档案调了出来。“他最近为了支付自己的硕士学位学费借了高利贷。和地狱火相比当然算不了什么，但也不是什么应该被嘲笑的事。Quested和许多在费城和华盛顿特区的犯罪集团有联系。他干活时，用的都是‘Riptide’这个别称。”

Erik背靠在座位上，双眼以光速闪动着。曾七次涉嫌诈骗，被怀疑与可卡因产业有关系，但时至今日他却从未因为任何重罪被起诉，只有几张他青少年时期的超速罚单和最近一次关于写到违禁品的控诉。他明确地知道怎么做能保持他干净的政府备案记录。再加上Quested已经取得了主要以地中海地区宗教习俗活动为研究内容的，古代研究课的硕士学位。他聪明，且小心翼翼。对于Sebastian Shaw那样的人来说，他绝对是一个不可多得的人才。

伴着手提电脑上一连串按键的按动，图像又变了。Quested的档案消失了，取而代之的是一幅东部延伸至土耳其的，西欧的地图。图片自动放大，占满了会议室的后墙。几个红色和黄色的小点分散到了冰岛，法国，苏格兰，罗马尼亚和以色列这几个地方。

“好了，目前我们已经很清楚，Shaw对于神秘古老的物品十分痴迷：命运之矛（注1），透特之书（注2），都灵裹尸布（注3），诸如此类的东西。”McCoy说，“但根据我们从他的USB中破获的信息，这次他想要钓个大鱼：他想要圣杯。”

Mystique猛地转了过来，怀疑地从Erik那看向Moira，再到McCoy。“你是在开玩笑。”她说，“你说的，是我想的， _那个_ 圣杯吗？”

“甚至连Shaw都是这么愚蠢。”Erik说。他局促不安地盯着Moira，“你不是认真的吧。”

“圣杯存不存在并不重要，重要的是Shaw _认为_ 它存在。”Moira皱着眉说，“你们两个，在Hank说完之前谁都不准插嘴，不然我现在就结束这次报告，然后找个更愿意听的人来。”

Erik咬了咬牙。他当然知道那只是吓吓他们罢了，在变种人特工部门没有任何人 – 在 _CIA_ 都没有任何人 – 比他更了解Shaw的案子了。但Moira说得不无道理。如果Shaw这次真的神志不清了，他真的相信有圣杯存在的话，那么他很快就会开始犯一些很严重的错误。Erik无需遵守那些宗教的繁文缛节，但他的确需要了解它们，如果他要复仇的话。

“对不起。”他嘟囔了一声，“所以Shaw在寻找圣杯。”

McCoy紧张地清了清嗓子：“看上去是的。这里有着多年被筛选出的数据。很明显圣杯一开始是从圣地，也就是现在圣殿山所在地的附近，被拿走的。”呼的一声，全息图聚焦到了那个标记着着耶路撒冷的红点。右上角出现了一列GPS坐标，有些地址已经被划上了红色删除线，“我们认为这就是为什么Azazel一开始就把见面地点设在了那里：他需要确认圣杯已经不在那儿了。Shaw如果不考虑周到，精打细算地话，他什么都得不到。”

“所有地图上用红色标记出来的地点，都代表着那个USB里面已经被检查过的GPS坐标。”McCoy按了个按钮，那张地图又重新铺开占满了屏幕，“我们可以推断出，Azazel并没有找到他想要的东西，而这就引出了新的问题：他们之后应该去哪里寻找。而这时Quested就介入了。”

“而你，Mystique。”Moira补充道。

“我？”Mystique迷惑地问，“不好意思，我有点开小差。但这和我有什么关系？”

平板电脑上的按键再次发出啪嗒的声音，这次地图移动到了法国东北部的那个黄点。“这是法国的香槟区，更重要的是它是子爵Frederick de Forest城堡遗址的所在地，据传说他是一个圣殿骑士，也是圣杯的守护者。”

“我的天哪。”Mystique呼吸着，她对这件事的认识已经悄悄席卷了她全身，“所以这和我哥有关。这和Charles有关？”

“他在那主持的考古挖掘活动两周半前结束了。”Moira点头说道，“在最后一周的时候，他的两名研究生找到了一样令人瞠目结舌的东西：一个很大的立方体铁箱，上面有着圣殿骑士团的十字标志。那上面没有铰链，也没有什么可见的开口，但Xavier教授和他的团队确信它十分神圣，并且里面的东西对于圣殿骑士团来说有着不可估量的意义。就算不是圣杯本身，也有极大可能是关于它藏身之处的线索。”

Moira发言的时候，Mystique越来越大力地摇着自己的头。“我不能接受。”她坚决地说，“我哥和我的工作无关。我不会把他或者任何他认识的人带到这里来接受盘问，也不会尝试着从他嘴里套话。他是个高等级的心灵感应者，并且他远远不止那样，他实在太了解 _我_ 了。他会知道我想要做什么的。”

Erik马上发火了：“如果那次挖掘有任何人有我们需要的信息，我们都应该——”

“让我来处理这件事。”Moira打断了Erik，并用一个警示的眼神让他闭嘴，“你不必审问任何人，Mystique。我并不想像你之前那样破坏你们的家庭关系。但Janos Quested是那个发掘队的一员，他若想和Shaw做交易的话，我们需要在事情变得更危险之前派人进去先了解情况。这是为了所有的人，包括你哥哥。这就是为什么我要你和Lehnsherr想出一个好的借口，并且在明天进到那里，去看看那个神秘的箱子。”

“根据我们的全面观察，大学那头对那个圣殿宝箱的安保措施令人惊讶地松懈。”McCoy说。他不安地皱了皱他那黄色的，如猫般的眼睛上方的眉毛，“系里和管理层的所有教授，还有那两个发现箱子的女孩基本上都可以不受限地接触到它。也没有什么规定说Xavier教授不能带你们进去看，如果你们要求的话。对于Quested这种有背景的人来说，如果他想的话，溜进去并不是什么难事。所以我们需要尽快安排你们进去。”

全息投影图突然间消失了，整个房间笼罩在半开的昏暗灯光下，直到McCoy伸手把日光灯打开。Erik还是面对着墙坐着，他觉得他的头都要炸了。他对圣殿骑士几乎一无所知。Shaw在古代遗物上的品味实在是太独特，可他只对那些和他利益相关的古器物有一些了解，根本不知道那些古器物背后的故事和传说。此外，工作之外的Erik也不是个相信那些神话传说的人，他从未对那些声称可以揭露那些神秘组织不为人知的秘密的书或者电视节目感兴趣过。Mystique的哥哥，这个教授，是他们搞清楚Shaw到底在做什么的最大希望了。

“那么我就把这件事交给你们了。”Moira起身整了整自己干练的棕色上衣，使它平整地贴在自己的双肩上，“一个半小时后，有人要用这间会议室。所以你们要快速解决，要不就转移到其他地方去。今天结束之前，我要你们过来向我报告你们掩护身份的具体细节。”

她踩着高跟鞋离开了，走路带风的McCoy推着那辆技术部的手推车紧随其后。Mystique把椅子转高了点，移动到了桌子旁，她手肘撑在桌上，手撑着下巴思考着。

“所以，我们要去那里，关键是要编一个具体到Charles不会有任何疑问的理由，但也不能太过于具体，不然他会开始起疑心。”她深思熟虑后说道，“如果我提出想要看那个箱子的话他应该不会感到惊讶，但带上 _你_ 的话就绝对很奇怪了。”

Erik赞同地点了点头，他的手指放在下唇上，脑子里飞快地闪过各种可行的掩护身份。“一个对圣殿骑士团感兴趣的朋友？”

Mystique怀疑地挑了挑眉：“那你最好精通那个行当。Charles的博士学位论文就是关于圣殿骑士团遗物的。他完全痴迷于这些与历史有关的东西，如果他认为自己找到了一个志趣相投的人，他一定不会吝于侃侃而谈自己的老本行。”

“好吧。”Erik叹了口气，挫败地靠回了椅子，“那这借口就不行了。”

“男朋友这招怎么样？”Mystique狡黠地笑着问。

Erik用尽了他所有的，尽管是微不足道的意志力，才没有趴在桌上，没面子地把脸深深地埋起来。Erik _深恶痛绝_ 男朋友这个掩护策略。这一定是某个暗恋自己搭档的，想要在那一两周出任务的时间里体验一下幻想中的生活的，被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的十五岁特工想出来的，尽管Erik知道CIA不会雇佣十五岁的人。但，CIA的确，雇佣了许多显然非常愿意为了国际安全而在日常工作中假装浪漫的人。对Erik，一个认为绝大多数人里好的也就是基本可以忍受，差的则根本就不应该存在于这个世界上的人来说，长时间内假装与别人相爱这个想法简直就是在无故消耗他的精力，而在高风险的行动中，他最最不喜欢的就是精力被消耗了。

“如果你有男朋友的话，你哥他会不知道？”Erik绝望地挣扎着。

Mystique耸了耸肩：“我可以说自己想找一个啊。你呢，就可以当那帅气的，我想要吸引的，想让你邀请我共进晚餐的同事。Charles可喜欢当我的恋爱助手了，他认为那是兄妹相互友爱相互支持的表现。我说什么他肯定会照单全收的。”

Erik又一次皱眉了。他对男朋友这个掩护策略会永远讨厌下去，但是Mystique的哥哥是个心灵感应者这个事实的确造成了很多问题，即使他们都被训练过使用心灵屏障。也许用一个那位教授最有可能相信的理由是目前最好的选择了，就算这个背景故事里，他必须在一段时间内假装对Mystique有兴趣。好吧，Erik这样想，为了能抓到Shaw，他还真是什么坏事都经历了。

“那就这样吧。”Erik深深地叹了口气，“就用男朋友这招吧”

______________________________

**Magneto:**  象到A3。  
 **Magneto:** 地狱般的一天工作又要开始了。希望你的能比我好些。

Charles同情地低头对着他的Starkpad皱了皱眉。

**groovy_prof:**  深表遗憾。  
 **groovy_prof:**  今天是学校的大日子，我现在真的不能和你讨论这个，但我可以的时候会告诉你的。兵吃兵。  
 **Magneto:**  那好吧。后吃车。

Charles的笑容飞快地取代了他的皱眉。Magneto就在刚才已经不知不觉地走入陷阱了。他走了下一步，将Magneto的后包围了起来任他宰割，之后，他将手机放回了口袋里，走出了办公室，一路走到走廊尽头的电梯处。但当电梯门叮的一声打开时，他的脸又拉下来了。

“Janos，你好。”他在侧身绕过一脸焦虑的Janos进入电梯时立马重新堆上了笑容，同时祈祷着他能够走出电梯，停留在考古学这层。但他没有。电梯门关上了，Charles被迫解锁了那个可以让他按动B按钮的装置。“你要到楼下大厅去吗？”

“事实上，教授，既然你要去地下室的话，我想陪你一起去。你可能会需要额外的帮助。”

Charles轻叹了一声：“抱歉，Janos，这是Jubilee和Kitty的项目。她们和她们的教员是唯一被允许可以研究那个箱子的人。”

“教授，恕我直言，我也帮忙挖出了那个箱子——”

“但你不是那个找到它的人。”Charles转向了Janos，给了他一个安慰的微笑，“我理解，与一个像圣殿骑士遗物那样重要的东西分离的确很难，但总会有其它的挖掘活动，其它的收获，你出人头地的那一天也终会到来。我很抱歉，我也希望我能做得更多。”

Janos低头看着自己的鹰钩鼻，而Charles不禁因为他周遭散发出的浓浓敌意而向后退了退。Janos轻蔑地抽了抽鼻子，移开了自己的眼神，按下了大厅层的按钮，这使Charles在心中舒了口气。他一直不擅长处理矛盾冲突，也对那些感到不舒服，这可能是他能无时无刻听到每个人的所思所想所带来的另一个副作用。但自从这次挖掘以来，Janos身上的某些地方变了。他现在确实开口说话了，但看上去他想讨论的一切都只是关于那个现在正式属于大学博物馆的圣殿宝箱。事实上，他为了看那个箱子，最近变得十分激进而具有攻击性，这也就导致了Charles对他的出现感到越发不适。

之后电梯一直沉默地运转着。门在大厅层再次打开，Janos一言不发地走出了电梯，他没再和Charles说一句话，这也使Charles终于松了口气。电梯门关上了，片刻之后，Charles就看到了外部昏暗灯光下笼罩着的悠长的地下室走廊，一路延伸至档案馆。他的皮鞋在苍白的地砖上吱吱作响，他走到走廊尽头向左转了个弯，推开了一扇橡木门。Jubilee和Kitty已经到了，正观察着Ororo Munroe教授低头在小桌子上带着手套，拿着小刷子检查那个圣殿宝箱上的十字标志的身影。

“我简直无法理解这么多年来它是怎么被保存下来的。”Munroe教授说，“几乎都没有任何磨损的迹象。”

“这也使得我们更难发现它的秘密开关。”Kitty插着手臂，皱着眉看着那个箱子，“我一直在研究那些十字，它们在箱子上如此突出，几乎都不像它的一部分。也许我们需要再刷掉些土，那里一定有什么。”

“都没有什么口头的传说吗？”Jubilee问，“我已经查阅了所有我们在去年古代文物课上用过的书，但根本找不到任何东西。一个毫无特色的东西却被严密地保护起来，这根本就说不通。你说呢，教授？”

Munroe教授站着摇了摇头：“没错。我同意，这没道理。”

“并且我们知道那里面的确有东西。”Kitty说，“我们在搬动它的时候可以感觉得到。它不是很重。。。就在那里。你确定我不能从侧面打开看看？”

“我们不能确保那不会伤害文物。”Jubilee用一种“这句话我已经听过无数遍了”的语调快速回答道，“这可是我们跻身世界前列的入场券，我们说好了不会做任何会对它造成损害的事的。”

Kitty只是重重地叹了叹气，没有再继续这个话题。三个女人都往后退了几步，然后又一次，她们开始盯着那个箱子沉默无语。Charles向前走了一步加入了她们。

“你怎么想，Xavier教授？”Ororo看都没看就问，“你能认出它吗？”

Charles双手插在口袋里沮丧地摇了摇头：“恐怕不能。我这几天晚上天天都扑在我那些和圣殿骑士有关的书上，但却连一点点线索暗示都找不到。”

“那它还真是暗示得很好。”Ororo说，“原谅这个双关语。”

三人都轻哼了一声，然后沉默又蔓延开来，所有人都陷入了深深的沉思。到这周日，距离他们的挖掘结束就会是第三周了，而Charles仍在绞尽脑汁地思考一个能打开箱子的，没有潜在破坏力的方法。他，Ororo，Jubilee和Kitty，自从箱子被带回学校后，或自己一人，或一同前前后后仔仔细细观察了这个箱子有数百次，但是他们之间没有一个人能够找到任何焊接标记，或者任何显示了以前箱子开口的指示。

几天前，Kitty就箱子十字标记旁的重量这一点发表了自己的看法。“这里面就像是有某种开锁装置。这感觉就和锁的感觉一模一样。”她说。Charles和Jubilee几乎是立刻就赞同了这个想法，但Munroe教授还是秉持着自己怀疑的态度。她认为，在阴暗潮湿的地方被封存了那么多年，一个开锁装置基本上不太可能还有用处。在内心深处，Charles必须承认她说得很有道理，但他并不想就这么轻易放弃。他仔细钻研了他那些关于圣殿骑士遗物的书，还叫上了研究生院的同僚，但到目前为止全都无济于事。

当然了，纵然进展缓慢，Charles也无法否认，萦绕在圣殿宝箱周围的谜团让他深深沉醉其中。无论藏在钢铁之下几英尺的东西是什么，它都无异会成为本世纪最重要的考古发现之一。Charles对Kitty和Jubilee到现在为止所做的一切都感到无限的自豪。如果秘密就这样被揭开，他定会感到失望的。

“也许，如何开箱这个问题的答案并不在于箱子本身，而在于我们找到它的地方。”Jubilee慢悠悠地说道，“我们关于De Forest子爵了解多少？”

“我们知道他是个圣殿骑士。”Kitty说，“这并不是什么新鲜事。我们还知道他有一个参加过十字军东征的曾曾曾叔叔。那是他最初和圣殿骑士的联系，对吗？”

“没错。”Charles说，“他的叔叔被认为是圣殿骑士团的创始人之一：最初的那一小群护送朝圣者安全通过圣地的骑士们。”

“同时把无价的文物运送出去。”Ororo干巴巴地插嘴。

Charles点了点头，干冷的空气在他呼吸时穿过了他的唇齿，然后他扮了个鬼脸：“是的，不幸的是。”

“但我们大致知道他叔叔在耶路撒冷的时间。是否有方法能找到那些传言中同一时间被拿走的文物呢？”Jubilee问。

“也许吧。”Ororo说。她从Jubilee的方向看向Charles，再到Kitty，她的脸上和传递出的思想都是那么兴奋，“Charles，有没有什么你认为可以找到的东西？”

Charles兴奋地频频点头。“当然了！”他回答，“我有一些可以查阅的书籍！但毫无疑问许多都只是推断——”

“毫无疑问。”Kitty烦恼地说。

“——但无论如何这都是个着手点。Kitty，Jubilee，你们想跟我来办公室看看吗？”

两个女孩都同意了，Jubilee看上去比Kitty更相信能找到线索。她们跟在Charles身后，从档案馆出发回到了楼上。他们刚出历史系大楼三楼的电梯门，准备前往Charles的办公室时，他的手机就嗡嗡地响了起来，宣布着来电话了。

“稍等一会儿。”Charles抱歉地说。他用手势示意Kitty和Jubilee先走，然后从口袋里掏出了手机。

屏幕持续闪着，显示着一张照片，一张90年代初他和Raven在西彻斯特大宅后方的湖里游泳嬉戏的照片。这张照片在数码相机还没流行起来的时候就拍好了，这也就是为什么它的像素有些糟糕 – 并不是因为它是二手照片的原因。但一直以来Charles都特别喜欢这张照片，因为它记录下了他们童年里异常宝贵的瞬间之一。照片里的Raven不会为她的蓝皮肤而感到羞愧，她会抬着头在阳光下笑得连牙齿都反光，然后指着话说到一半的Charles，那个同样笑得灿烂的男孩。

他低头对着照片笑了笑，接通了电话。

“怎么啦？”他问道，打了个弯快速进入了休息室。

“你现在忙吗？”Raven问。

近几年来，随着手机和即时交流逐渐深入日常生活，Charles在通话中不用心灵感应就去分辨对方语气语调的能力得到了大幅提升。此时此刻，Raven听上去有些喘不过气来，但这听上去像是暗示着一些危险或是令人激动的事情。她的思维距离Charles太远，他分辨不出到底是哪种，但面对Raven时，他早已学会了要慎之又慎。

Charles摇了摇头：“不忙。出什么事了吗？”

“额，没什么大事。”她说，“但是，额。。。我记得你告诉过我说，你前几周考古挖掘回来的时候，带回来了个好东西。”

“嗯。。。是，没错。”Charles有些不知所措地回答。Raven对他的研究感兴趣，这是一件十分罕见的事情，通常情况下，只有当她有求于自己的时候，她才会这么做。这并不是一个好兆头。他疲惫地满上了休息室的水壶：“这和它有什么关系？”

“嗯，我工作的地方有一个人，他是个 _彻头彻尾的_ 历史迷 – ”Charles没忍住用鼻子发出了嘲笑的轻哼，所幸Raven忽视了它，“—我们今天中午吃午饭的时候在聊天，我可能不小心把这个告诉他了。”

Charles皱起了好看的眉头：“嗯。。。这没什么，Raven。这也不是什么 _真正意义上的_ 秘密。”

“我可能还告诉了他一些别的什么。”

“啥？”

“我说我可以带他去看看。”

“啊。。。”

“拜托了，Charles。”Raven连哄带骗地说，“他实在是太可爱了！而且你也知道我已经几个月没有和别人出去约会过了。他并没有想要乱动它或怎样 – 反正我也告诉他他不能了 – 他只是想看看而已。他说之后我们可以去喝杯咖啡。这可是我的大好机会！”

Charles叹了口气。从Raven出生开始，她就知道自己的致命弱点就是会无条件帮助她。“Raven。。。这些文物可不是玩具。”

“我知道，我知道。”她认真地说，“听着，我打这个电话就是想请你帮忙，兄妹和兄妹之间的那种。我真的，真的，真的很喜欢他！你知道吗！他真的特别好，又特别聪明，而且我们真的很合得来！你想想，这会是一个多么美好的初次约会啊！说不定未来某天，我们可以把这个故事告诉我们的孩子呢！”

Charles轻声地笑了出来。“好了好了。”他温柔地说，“只要你保证不会养成习惯，我觉得没什么不行的。不过，你发誓他是来自银行的，而不是我们的竞争对手大学？”

“我发誓。”Raven大笑着说，“真的太感谢你了，Charles！谢谢！谢谢！你现在有空吗？我们可以现在就来吗？”

“哦吼！”Charles把手机夹在了肩膀和耳朵之间，这样他就可以把刚烧开的热水倒进放了茶包的杯子里，“还真是特别事先的提醒啊。我和一些学生们今天下午准备做些研究，有很多书要筛选，没有几个钟头完不成。”

“那再晚一点怎么样？Erik和我可以在晚餐后再来。大概七点左右？你一定没有想要彻夜工作吧，你的学生那时也走了，对吧？”

Charles咬了咬唇，他思考了一会儿，而茶已经慢慢泡开了，浸染出了层次不同的颜色。“我想是的。那样应该最可行吧。周五的时候，没有人会在六点之后还留在楼里的。”

电话另一头的Raven发出了一声激动到要窒息的声音。“再次感谢你，Charles。这次算我欠你的。你是整个世界上最棒的哥哥了！”

“我当然是。”Charles笑着回答，“到时见。这个叫Erik的人最好有你说的那样好。”

“哦！他比这还要好，相信我。”Raven说，“过会儿聊。”

他们挂断了电话。Charles将手机重新滑进了口袋，手上端着茶，向走廊尽头自己的办公室走去。从现在开始到晚上还有好几个小时，而他有足够多的工作去填满它们。

-Chapter 2 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> 1\. 命运之矛（Spear of Destiny），又称作是圣枪（Holy lance）、圣矛（Holy Spear）、隆基努斯之枪或朗基努斯枪（Lance of Longinus），相传是耶稣在受十字架刑后，罗马士兵为确认耶稣是否真的已经因刑而死，因此用一个长矛戳刺耶稣的侧腹位置，此一长矛即成为命运之矛。他和圣杯、真十字架同是基督教著名的圣物。
> 
> 2.《透特之书》是传说中的一本记载了强大魔法的书籍。这本书据称记载了神灵的魔法，所以任何学习过它的凡人都遭到了神的惩罚。传说中，古埃及的《透特之书》被埋葬在一个隐秘的坟墓中，世界上已经没有任何人可以找到它。
> 
> 3\. 基督圣体裹尸布，又称“都灵圣体裹尸布”，是在意大利都灵一座小礼拜堂里保存的一块十四尺五寸长、三尺八寸宽的布，被认为是用来包裹耶稣尸体的布。都灵裹尸布之所以出名，在于据称在它上面印有耶稣身体的轮廓，至今许多人相信它是真迹。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik到达华盛顿广场公园的时候，Mystique已经在朱塞佩·加里波第雕像旁的长椅上等着他了。现在是6:40分，他们有足够的时间走到纽约大学校园里的考古学和古代研究楼，事实上Erik已经在迫不及待地颤抖了。昨天一整晚他都在浏览维基百科上的文章以及观看Netflix上的关于圣殿骑士的纪录片，吸收了也许是所有他有可以吸收的知识。只要Xavier教授不要问一些特别细节的问题，他认为扮演这个自称是历史迷的人没有任何问题。

再说了，这次的重点是要展现他和Mystiques虚构的恋情。Mystique貌似是这样想的，如果她哥哥买账的话，他就会开心地和他们闲聊一下盒子的性质啊，盒子里面的东西啊这类事。从那些话中，他们就可以缩小Shaw介入这件事的原因范围，也可以推测出他们下一步可能会做什么。整件事一定能飞快地完成，Erik边想边走向Mystique，他的思绪已经飘向了他们研究线索的漫漫长夜，还有那之后和groovy_prof的一盘棋局，如果他在线的话。

“你好啊，搭档。”她微笑着从长椅上站了起来。

她今天穿了及膝的黄色夏日连衣裙，那合适地衬托出了她的双眼，还有一双中跟凉鞋。她的右手腕上挂着一个小挎包。她的头发又长又卷，一半扎了起来，一半披在肩头，并不是像平常工作时那样向后梳成一个马尾，而她的左手上，一根看上去就价值不菲的手镯正闪闪发亮。也许这是第一次，Erik意识到Mystique有多漂亮 – 她身上散发出的自信有多美好。他觉得一阵愧疚正在自己的胃里翻腾，为自己之前在会议中表现出的对她的无礼，以及再之前自己数不清的这种做法。他的妈妈一定不会因此感到高兴的。

“嗨。”Erik说。他手插口袋并尽力露出了一个笑容。“你准备好了吗？”

Mystique点了点头。之后，他们默默无语地并肩穿过了公园向校园前进。就在他们走到公园边缘的时候，她突然开口了：“哦，我忘了告诉你一件最重要的事了。我的名字叫Raven。”

“哦。。。”Erik挑了挑眉，“好的。嗯，Raven。”

Mystique笑了。“你似乎挺惊讶的。”

Erik的眉头又皱了起来，他摇了摇头：“不。只是有点奇怪。对我来说你就是Mystique。”

“别说得太响。”她开玩笑地说，“说不定有人跟踪我们呢。”她亲切地用自己的肩膀撞了下他的，Erik咬住了自己的脸颊内侧才阻止了他想要离开为他们之间多留点空间的冲动。“我喜欢将工作和私人生活分开。我和我哥哥的相处。。。与我和其他人的相处方式大相径庭。通常情况下我想你能理解这种感觉，但我并不确定你是否真的有工作以外的生活。”

“这点我持保留态度。”Erik轻声咕哝了一句，Mystique因此嗤笑了他。

剩下的那段去学校的路上他们再无言语，这也使Erik松了口气。Mystique领着他走到了一栋看上去十分古老的大建筑物前。这是一栋用砖砌成的楼，共六层，嵌满了落地窗，大楼入口旁的指示标显示着这就是考古学和古代研究楼。Erik实验性地伸展出了自己的能力，他能感受到承载着大楼框架的坚固的钢梁，还有电线，正在下降的电梯，一团乱糟糟的钢笔和回形针，以及每栋建筑物随着居民进入而产生的脆弱的变化。

但他还可以感受到其他的东西，它在这栋楼的心脏地带嗡嗡作响。Erik皱着眉，想都没想就骤然停下了脚步。他朝更远处伸展着能力，用尽全力想要真切地触碰到那样正在召唤着他的东西。它缓缓跳动着，几乎就像个发电机，但它却不可能是；Erik能感觉到那台真正的发电机正慵懒地坐在地下室的另一部分。此外，那金属的感觉十分光滑，好似雨后潮湿的路面，并且那感觉十分熟悉。Erik不能准确地描述出来，但他越去想，这种感觉越令他的胃无法言说地难受。

他眼神空洞，气喘吁吁，他的左手微微伸出，搜寻着那件不知名的物品。他完全没有意识到自己在做什么，直到他被肩上重重拍下的手拉回了现实。

“Erik。Erik。”Mystique着急地说，“快醒醒！”

Erik晃了晃脑袋，他放下了手，极快地收回了自己的能力，就像碰到了一根烧得火红的拔火棍。“我没事。”他甩开了Mystique的手重新向前走去，故意忽视了Mystique关切的目光。

“刚才怎么了？”她低声问道，“一切都还好吗？”

“我告诉你了我没事。”Erik几乎是咆哮着说，“我们不要再浪费时间了。”

他正要推开门的时候，Mystique又一次抓住了他的手臂，她把他拉到了一边，围在了自己和砖墙之间。Erik看到了她眼中的坚定，而这也令他的一些不耐烦消失了，这也算是个适当的惩罚吧。

“我是你的搭档。”她冷冷地说，“我们现在在一条船上。别以为你完成了上次任务，就能对我摆出一副盛气凌人的独行侠架势。我不是来这给你当副手的。沟通，懂吗？”

Erik深吸了一口气。“明白了。”他咬着牙说，“真的没什么，只是些奇怪的架线之类的东西。”

“很好。”Mystique说着后退了一步，“现在看上去开心点。我们刚进行了一次很棒的约会。还有，看在上帝的份上，请你遵守心灵沟通礼仪。我哥哥是个Omega级的心灵感应者，他甚至比Emma还要强大。他不会去窥探你的想法，但是如果你在脑子里叫得太大声的话，他不可能不会捕捉到。冷静，想想超棒的约会。”

“想想超棒的约会。”Erik急忙赞同地点头，“来吧，我们走。”

Mystique也以点头回复了他，然后她转身重新走回了前门。Erik用能力为她打开了那两扇大门，并做了个手势请她先走。“多么有骑士风度啊。”她笑着回答。

建筑的布局十分开阔。古老斑驳的橡木板沿着高高的天花板和墙壁排列成行，前厅的中央悬挂着一盏古董黄金吊灯，暖暖的灯光却令走廊尽头的日光灯都黯然失色。Erik觉得这里更像是庄园内部，而不是一栋学术大楼。他们的左手边是一个大的欢迎台，同样也是由橡木制成，而他们的右手边就是休息区，里面有着看上去就很舒服的扶手椅，还有几个饱经风霜的茶几，小册子和学术刊物在上面摊得到处都是。其中一把扶手椅上坐着一个有着稍显蓬乱的，深棕色头发的年轻男人，他正专心地看着自己的Starkphone。

Erik本会在粗略地看了两眼后就忽略那个男人：除了他的衣着，无论从哪点来看，他都像是一个闲荡的，在这里打发时间的研究生。但那个男人抬头了，看到了他们两个，然后露出了一个Erik所见到的过的，最令人惊讶的灿烂笑容。他的眼睛亮了起来 – 真的是闪闪发亮 – 这使Erik感觉自己完全失去了平衡，他必须和他将要因为惊奇而松弛的面部表情进行抗争，因为他看到那个男人跳了起来并向他们走来，然后把Mystique拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱。

“Raven！”他欢快地说，“见到你真是太好了。”

“嗨Charles。”Raven回答，她拉开了那个男人，笑得也同样灿烂，“见到你我也很高兴。我可以把你介绍给Erik吗？Charles，这是Erik Lehnsherr,，Erik，这是我哥哥，Charles。”

“很高兴见到你。”Charles说着伸出了手。

Erik握住了它。Charles的手指短而有力，他握着Erik的手十分坚定，然后他对着Erik露出了一个更加温暖的微笑。有生以来第一次，Erik不得不时刻警醒自己要专注于手头的任务。他要找到箱子，拿到线索，追捕Shaw，完成他的复仇。他咽了咽口水，谢天谢地别人听不见，然后松开了Charles的手。

“我也是。”他回答。

“我听闻你算是个业余的历史迷。”Charles说，他的笑容现在变成了淘气的那种。

Erik耸了下肩。“有些涉足而已。”他说，“谢谢你带我们去看那些文物。”

“喔，小事一桩。”Charles摆了摆手说，“只要你保证不动任何东西就完全没问题。我以前总会在约会的时候做这个，为了获得别人的青睐。说实话，我有些喜欢炫耀。”

“他分明就是特别喜欢炫耀。”Raven假装愤怒地翻了个白眼，“快点，你到底要不要带我们下去了？”

“知道了，知道了。”Charles回答，“走这边。”

他转身带他们走出前厅来到了过道，随后左转继续前进，直道他到达了电梯前。身后Raven的高跟鞋在地上发出哒哒的声音，那也是这栋看上去像是被废弃的楼中唯一的声音。Raven似乎摸透了其他两人的心思，她开了口。

“天哪，这地方还真是死气沉沉的。”

Charles耸了耸肩：“现在是五点过后的周五。你在期待些什么？”

“但你们这栋楼里难道不都是工作狂吗？我似乎仍记得某些人去年为了做期中评分连睡觉这种大事都忘了。”

“这才只是开学第一周。”Charles大笑着按下了电梯，“还没有那么多能让我们无时无刻呆在这的事情呢，虽然几周后情况就不是这样了。那么，Erik。究竟是什么引起了你对圣殿骑士的兴趣呢？”

“额。。。”

Erik绞尽脑汁地在昨天他塞满知识的脑子里想要找到些信息，然而几乎所有的知识都是一只耳朵进，一只耳朵出。但的确有一件事在乌烟瘴气的红十字标和迷雾重重的历史秘密中使Erik印象深刻：圣殿骑士们对变种人和他们的能力的兴趣。他们是最先接受并且支持变种人的团体之一，虽然主要都是为了些极其自私的目的，但仍旧，在那个把变种人当成妖魔鬼怪处以火刑的年代，他们比西方世界的其他人要好得多。

有一次，在Erik九岁生日的时候，他的父亲把他带出学校，带着他离开柏林，驱车一个钟头去看Erik最喜欢的足球队的比赛，当然是没有得到他母亲的准许。他们回家的路上，随着他们能感受到的，Edie Lehnsherr的怒火会给他们带来的厄运，Erik的父亲告诉他：“在你想撒一个无恶意的谎时，最好的方法就是加入一点真相。这会使谎话能更自然的说出口，并且听起来也不会那么糟。”

那天他们告诉Edie，他们放学后晚回家是因为去取了一个特别的生日礼物，然后他们从汽车后座上拖出了一个巨大的黑森林蛋糕。他的父亲最后有没有告诉她真相Erik无从而知，但其实它最终也并不重要。重要的是Erik想他学到了一课：留下的结果才是第一位的。

“我主要对圣殿骑士们对待变种人的态度比较有兴趣。”Erik说，而后他立马看到Charles的脸又一次容光焕发，“我们一直都是个边缘群体。从历史观点来看，圣殿骑士们在对待变种人这方面还是表现得可圈可点得，不是么？”

“他们当然是这样。”Charles热情地回答，“所以，你也是个变种人咯？你介意我问问你的能力是什么吗？”

Erik脸上慢慢绽开了一个真正意义上的笑容。“金属控制。”他举起了一只手，动了动手指，轻轻地用Charles能感受到的力量拉了拉他的手表，这令Charles发出了惊讶的笑声。“我的能力对磁场同样适用。”

“那真是令人大开眼界。”Charles说。他的目光由自己的手表移动到Erik，又移回了自己的手表，眼神中满满的都是欣赏。

电梯门叮地一声开了，Charles伸手示意他俩先进去。等所有人都进入电梯之后，Charles从口袋里掏出来一串钥匙，从那一串里翻了好几把，最终找到了一把头上有红色塑料绷带的。

“既然如此，我不懂你们为何需要通过我去接触到那些文物。”他说。他一边丢给了Erik一个微笑，一边将钥匙插进了那个写着“B”的按钮旁的小孔，“没有我，你和Raven也完全可以大摇大摆地进入这里，如果你们想的话，根本就不需要钥匙。 金属操控简直是一个完美的变种能力，我以前从来没有听说过有这种能力的人。”

“我母亲总告诉我我是独一无二的。”Erik回答。

Charles银铃般的笑声就像他本人一样迷人而温暖，而Erik就这样看着他，放任自己脸上露出大大的笑容。

“我们更喜欢通过合法的途径来做这件事。”Raven说。她对着Charles甩出了一记犀利的眼刀。

Charles脸上的笑容一瞬间消失了，取而代之的是淡淡的红晕。他按下了那个可以带他们到地下室的按钮，然后将身子倚在了电梯的一边。他突然一瞬间对欣赏电梯顶板特别感兴趣，而不是对上Erik炙热的目光。

Erik吞了口口水，摇了摇自己。他们前面是在调情吗？他前面真的差点毁了整个任务，就为了和他搭档的哥哥调情吗？是的没错，他就是这样做了。意识到这点的一瞬间他简直为自己感到耻辱。于是他唐突地将身体转向了Raven。

“这也是件好事。因为你的变种能力，你可能会惹来很多麻烦，我想。”

Raven得意地笑了。“Oh Erik，你肯定无法想象。”

电梯的滑轮在他们上方飞快旋转，带着他们越来越深地坠入这栋建筑物的结构深处。Erik则通过深呼吸的方式使自己平静下来，他必须集中精力想出一个更有成效的途径了。

______________________________

Charles不会用“可爱”这个词来形容Raven的约会对象。更直接的形容词应该是“迷人的”，“光彩夺目的”或者是“帅得令人想犯罪的”。该死的Raven和她的好运气！Erik完全就是Charles在他疯狂的大学生活里会去勾搭的那种人。那个时候他的生活还没被工作占满，那时他更推崇一夜欢愉而不是能睡个好觉。

过去，Charles真的可以算是个离经叛道的人，这个事实也一度令Raven受到无尽的惊吓，但现在她总会心怀不轨地用这些往事来调戏他。他在还是本科生到研究生的那段时间约会过的人不计其数，他们中还有不止一些一夜情对象。他对床伴的选择并不十分挑剔 – 他所需要的只是一个愿意合作的伙伴，在床上热情奔放，在床下出口成章的那种。但如果非要让Charles说出个“理想型”，那Erik就是了。若Charles和Erik ，这么说吧，早六年遇见的话，他绝对不会在让Erik变成他的新猎物这件事上浪费一分一秒。

但当然了，那些日子都过去了，Charles盯着天花板在心中默默地叹了口气。他被自己吓了一跳。他根本没有意识到自己在做什么，直到Raven在脑子里向他突然发射了尖锐的 **::不要调情了！::** 信号，加上了一个他多年未见却仍然具有威慑力的怒视。那眼神和他们还是青少年时，Charles每次和任何会呼吸的生物调情的时候她给出的眼神如出一辙。

Charles太久没有和与他那么趣味相投的，令他立刻提起兴趣的人有过交流了。事实上，Charles越去想，越能认识到自己的已经很久没走过桃花运了。过去几年里他有过几次一夜情，但他最近的一次认真的恋爱已经是几乎四年前了。是在研究生的时候和一个叫Gabby的，并且那结束得并不美好。他赶紧打断了自己的思绪。也许他真的应该花些时间去撞撞桃花运，这样他现在就不会以意外地与Raven的潜在男友调情收尾了。

Raven和Erik在电梯下行的时候继续打情骂俏，而Charles则尽力不去管他们，去想想其他的，更紧迫的事。但他还是不能轻易忘却Erik和他手掌相抵的感觉，他小心翼翼但又深沉的眼神，还有他慢慢咧开的笑容。

电梯在到达地下室时震动了一下，接着发出了叮的声响，Charles被这突然把他拉回现实的动响吓得差点跳起来。“这边。”他轻声说，带着他们出了电梯门走向长廊。他们的脚步声在空荡荡的地下室踩出阵阵回声，而在他身后，Charles可以听见Raven和Erik都在兴奋地低语着。

“你们这次行程到底带回来了多少考古挖掘文物？”Erik问。

“嗯，我们足够幸运地挖到了一些古陶器，看起来像是某种匕首。这是学生们第一次专业考古挖掘所得到的大部分收获，我非常为他们感到高兴。”

“Charles有点像个骄傲的爸爸。”Raven会心地说，“他从来不会挑三拣四。继续，告诉他你到底想说什么，Charles.”

他情不自禁地笑了起来。“圣殿骑士的宝箱无疑是最重要的发现。事实上，它可能会是这个世纪最重要的发现之一，如果我们能打开它的话。”

Raven的眉头在听到这句话时皱了起来。“你不能打开它？为什么？”

Charles推开了文物储藏室的门，点头示意他们先进去。“你们自己看吧。”他说。

Raven抬眼看着他，并没把他简短的回答当回事，她自信地走了进去。但Erik在入口处就停了下来，他突然的皱眉显示着惊讶与恼火。

Charles也停了下来，他也被这突然的转变吓了一跳。现在Erik看上去精神恍惚，他灰绿色的双眼呆滞且毫无聚焦。不，并不是没有聚焦，Charles纠正了他自己；他聚焦在远处一件无法触及的东西上，那感觉就像他完全潜入别人的脑子里那样。Erik的双眼现在看上去就是那样。

说不定他癫痫发作了，Charles想。也许他需要治疗。

Charles小心翼翼地把手搭上了Erik的前臂，同时也伸出了自己疑问的思想触须。然而他看到的一切都令他意想不到。他搭在Erik前臂的手不自觉地收紧，他思维的滚轮极快地转动。不解，好奇以及惊讶粉饰了Erik的思想，但深埋在所有情绪下的是坚定的执迷，一种无法动摇的，想要打破某些东西的决心，他要找到它，然后粉碎它。不管这东西是什么，Charles也不知道，但它在Erik的脑海里被红色笼罩着，是一道大而愤怒的红色伤口。

Charles自己的脑海里也天旋地转，他十分震惊，差点就陷入了Erik的思维漩涡，然后他终于把自己从另一个男人的意识里拉了回来。Erik挣脱了他，甩开了他的手大步走向了那些文物，而那时Charles还没有回过神来。事情不对劲。事情非常，非常的不对劲。

______________________________

相对来说，一切都进行得很顺利，至少Erik是这样想的 – 反正就像这类任务该进行的那样。连他和那位教授调情这个小小的失误都可以被忘记了，只要Erik足够努力地与Raven演好这出戏。加上Charles之前在电梯里一直保持着沉默，丝毫不管他和Raven的谈话，Erik认为他那任务进行中的小插曲已经是过去时了。也许Charles就是那种和每个人都调情的人，以至于他们根本就意识不到他们的行为是在调情了。 他也就像是那种经常被别人搭讪的人，至少Erik这么认为。

但当他打开那扇通往考古发掘文物的大门时，一切都变了。那就好似被海啸席卷了一般。迅猛而压倒性的波涛如电流般传遍了他的全身，像拔了的电源线漏出的花火那样刺痛着，但这感受比那还要强烈，这几乎令他喘不过气来。再一次，他对周围的一切都好像浑然不知，只剩下了那似脉搏般跳动的着的，颤抖着的束束能量。他之前在外面感受到过这种感觉，现在这种感觉又回来了。那根本不是什么发电机。那是某件在文物中的东西，它正准备迎接他的到来。再然后，他记起来，多年之前他就感受到过它，那段日子里，他还在努力地埋藏着自己的怒火和决心。

某些东西或某些人正试着在门口拉住他，但他轻易地就把它从自己臂上甩开了，然后大步流星地走向了那个正在召唤着他的物件。他转过一个角落，呆呆地跟在Raven身后，直到那样东西突然就出现在他的眼前：一个巨大的金属箱子，它周围散射出的金属波太强，Erik发誓他几乎都能看见了。箱子上方的角上都有圣殿十字的标志，轮廓明显且距离对等，稍稍地凸出于剩下的结构。

Erik能感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔中砰砰直跳，他血液中的铁像闪电般飞驰于他的血管之中。能量从盒子里散发出来，就像个随时处于爆炸边缘的不稳定的原子，并且仍旧饱含着那种熟悉且难以言说的，让Erik 能把胆汁都吐出来的感觉。他举起手，将他的能力包裹在箱子周围。突然一切都静止了。

 **::你他妈到底是谁？::** 一个冰冷的声音在他脑中响起。是Charles的声音，但它不再温暖，也不再如同巧克力般甜美。有一种如同Charles声音一样坚硬无情的东西控制着Erik的能力，轻而易举地就统领了它们。

Erik极为震惊。他从未像如此这般失去过对自己能力的控制，它们从未像这样从他身上被撕离过。他严厉谴责了Charles，完全忘记了在他们两人中间盯着他们的，不知所措地看着他们奇怪举动的Raven。

 **::从我脑子里滚出去。::** Erik吼了回去，他用他自己所有的精神力把他能在脑子里到的意识推了出去，就像Emma训练他的那样。

他想象着有着蛇腹形铁丝网的钢墙铁壁，它能凶猛地迅速抓住任何靠近它的东西，然后将它们撕得粉碎。它布满整间房，这使Charles退缩了一下。他的思维入侵撤远了，但Erik还没来得及感受下胜利，Charles的手指就快速放在了太阳穴上，他的精神链接再次咆哮而来，比之前任何一次都要强烈。

“给我一个我不该清除你的记忆然后让你滚出去再也别回来的理由。”Charles说。

Erik往前欠着身子，然而突然之间他就停下了，精神控制已经蔓延到他的四肢了。 他像只困兽般咆哮着，更加用力地鞭打着他脑海里的思维入侵，但它依旧坚如磐石。

Raven忽然间才意识到发生了什么，她惊得下巴都几乎要掉下来：“Charles，停下！放开他。”

“他在耍你，Raven。他不是为你而来，他是为箱子而来。”

“Charles，现在就放开他。我可以解释。”

“解释？”Charles急促而激动地说，“有什么好解释的？”

“许多事。”Raven叹了口气，她的脸上现在写满了坚定，“Erik和我都是CIA特工，我们为变种人特工部门工作。”

Charles目瞪口呆地看着她，他的手缓缓地从太阳穴上滑落，但他的精神控制仍留在Erik的脑子里，就像一抓不到的瘙痒那样逗留着。Erik依然无法动弹。“你什么意思？你不是在银行工作吗？”

“不，我不是。”Raven坚决地说，“我是个特工。Erik和我来这儿就是为了看一眼那个箱子。有一个男人，我们追了他很久，而他也对这个箱子很有兴趣。我们需要在他来这抢走它之前知道这是为什么。”Charles无话可说，他瞪着Raven，想要理解她正在说些什么。“我们不想暴露我在局里的职位，如果不需要的话，我们也不想把其他无关人员牵扯进来。我们想，这是最好的办法了。但Erik—”

“我不是故意的，Raven。”Erik愤愤地说。他拿回了自己身体的控制权，慢慢地屈曲着自己的手指，就在Charles陷入漫长的沉默之际，“那个箱子它。。。有一些关于它的事让我 – 我需要打开它。”

“你不能。”Charles回答。他已经离开了Erik的脑子，但这并没有令站在那里的他减少一丝丝地胁迫感。他对着Erik摇了摇头，就像他是个早熟的学生：“你不能毁坏文物。它属于这座大学和那两个找到它的学生。这是她们的项目。”

Erik一下子怒火中烧。“在此成败关头，现在有比某些人的学术声望要重要得多的事情，教授。”他厉声地说，“如果Sebastian Shaw想要这个箱子，他一定会得到的。而当箱子到了他的手里，结果一定会很难看。”

“Erik是对的，Charles。”Raven说，Erik不禁对她的专业态度刮目相看。“Shaw是个极其危险的人。”

Charles轻叹了一声，明显是被打败了：“我想不想让你们打开这个箱子实际上也无关紧要。”他说着走到了箱子前，“因为没有人能做到。没有铰链，什么都没有。它完全是实心的。”他伸出手，仿佛要去触摸那磨损的金属表面，却又像意识到自己在做什么然后将手收回了身侧。“我想如果我打电话给Kitty的话—”

Erik摇头，向前一步站在Charles身旁面对箱子，与此同时正Charles扬眉看着他。“我能打开它。金属控制，记得吗？”

完全没有留下取得许可的时间，Erik就将他的手掌举起位于箱子上方。金属在水母卷须般的能力作用下开始起伏，发出噼里啪啦的爆裂声，接着，当Erik将他自己的能力笼罩在箱子周围时，一种甜蜜的正义感席卷而来。他小心地摆弄着它，包裹着它的表面直至形成波痕。在他身旁，Charles目瞪口呆。

他的能力就像热蜡一样顺着Erik的手臂缓缓流下滴进了金属，箱子上方被开了个洞，边缘像拆礼物包装般被慢慢剥离。Charles不由自主地举起一只手遮住了自己的鼻子与嘴巴，但Erik的视线不能在箱子被完全打开时抽离。他感觉到Raven来到了他的另一边，就在金属停止运动的时候。他们三人一起透过嘴唇，注视着箱子内部。

“就是些纸。”Erik说，丝毫没有掩饰他语气中的失望。

“指示？一幅地图？”Raven将手伸进了箱子，但Charles拍掉了它。

“戴上手套。”他指导道，“你会把油脂弄得到处都是然后毁了一切的。门边的橱里有一些。”

Raven点了点头，重心放在鞋跟上转身踏出了啪嗒啪嗒的步子。

突然间天旋地转。


	4. Chapter 4

Charles在旋转。他们都在旋转，先是互相撞击，然后是撞在墙上。Erik的手肘猛地撞到了Charles的臀部，同一时间，Charles的膝盖咚地一声敲上了那个金属的箱子，这使得里面的东西在他们俩飘到天花板上时全都漏了出来。Charles撞倒了一件灯具，而后被重重地甩到了地上。

疼痛在每一根神经中爆炸。他挣扎着想要喘口气，想要找回些许的平衡，但这阵狂风令他完全无法控制自己，始终晕头转向。在远处，他可以听到Raven正对着某人大吼大叫。还有其他噪音，打斗的声音，哼声，以及拳头打在身上的声音。Raven和某人打起来了。他模糊地眨眼看了一圈房间，半期待能看见和Raven赤手空拳搏斗的是Erik，特别是在基于他之前的表现，还有在提到Shaw这个人时从他心中喷涌而出的纯粹的仇恨。

但事实并不是这样，Erik正失去意识的躺在他身边的地板上。和Raven扭打在一起的是--

“Janos？”Charles目瞪口呆。

他伸出一只手按住了自己的头，好像这个动作能稳住他似的，可他眼前的景象并没有丝毫改变。Janos就是那个在躲避着Raven向他挥来的拳脚的人，她的动作精准而有节制，这是Charles从未看到过的一面。他咽了口唾沫，再次尝试着一栋他的双脚，可他的双腿软弱无力 – 不，不是双腿，是一条腿。他向下看去，发下就在他膝盖下方有个伤口正慢慢地，却仍旧十分疼痛地渗出深红色的血。这一定是在他的膝盖撞到箱子的锯齿状边缘时拉到的。Charles从来就不太能接受血，特别是他自己的，前面看到的伤口使他又瘫回了地板，他的视线游离，耳中都能听见自己的心跳声。

再次挣扎着睁开眼，他看到Raven绝对是那个更熟练的斗士。Janos已经被逼得后退了几步，并且似乎除了防御再没有任何其他动作了。但也有令他惊讶的成分，Charles看见了，他的心也因此更沉。Raven的左踝有些不稳。她将重心放在那踢右腿越久，她的脸色就越难看，但依旧，她坚定地战斗着，Charles能从她眼中看到隐忍的疼痛。

所幸Erik选择在这时恢复了意识，他轻声呻吟着睁开了双眼。他一定和Charles承受着同样的伤痛，可一旦意识到自己在哪里，他就爬到了自己脚边，虽然有些失去平衡，可他还是立马像热寻导弹般精准地锁定了新的攻击者。他抬起了一只手，随着一声警报，Janos突然就飞到了天上。Charles惊呆了，完全被Erik毫不费力地使用自己的能力所震撼，这是Charles每次亲眼看到有人展示变种能力时情不自禁的纯粹的喜悦。然后Janos就飞进了墙远远另一边的档案柜里，一声不响地摔在一堆文件上，这强烈的冲击把Charles拉回了现实。

他看着 Erik自信地跨了五大步走到房间对面，然后弯腰查看了Janos的脉搏。无论他感觉到了什么，一定是好事，因为他点了点头，动了动手指，从档案柜中拉出了一片，把它绕在Janos的手腕上，再把那片东西又固定到了档案柜上。然后他又一次直起身子朝Raven走去。后者在看到Janos被举到天上后就一屁股倒在了地上。Charles利用墙壁作为支点也站了起来，蹒跚地走到他妹妹身旁坐了下来。

“他还活着。”Erik轻声说道，“拖延他这点干得不错。”

Raven瞄了他一眼。“他都算不上是个空手道专家。”她讽刺地说，“但还是谢啦，睡美人。”她移动了一下，这一举动无意间拉动了她的腿。她透过齿间嘶地吸了口气：“我想我的脚踝扭了。这些该死的高跟鞋。我那时正在尽力逃脱他旋风的控制。”

“那是旋风？”Erik皱着眉头说。他盘腿坐在Raven面前，小心的把她的脚拉入他的手掌，他修长的手指检查着她凸出的脚踝骨。“这不是一般地扭了一下，这是关节扭伤。”他在检查了一会儿后说，“事实上，没骨折已经算你幸运了。你可能需要穿套靴了。”

Charles倒吸了一口气。“我会打电话叫救护车来。”他说着拍了拍Raven的手，但Raven却摇了摇头。

“不。我们需要先通知国防部。他们可以顺便叫辆救护车来，但我们同时需要逮捕Quested。”

Charles的下巴现在就像今晚已经掉过三十次那样了。“你认识Janos？”

Erik点头说道：“他和Shaw有联络。他一定找到了下到这层的方法，然后在一个他认为所有人都回家了的时间点，为了盒子里无论是什么的东西而来。他可能是从电梯那爬下来的。所幸我们已经在这儿了。”他的动作似乎是想要起身，但这也使他低头看到了Charles受伤的腿，他脸上永远似乎带着的皱眉皱得更深了。“你也受伤了。”他说。

Charles试着笑了一声，但连他自己听起来这笑都有些不平稳。“别提醒我了。”他毫无信服力地说，“我不太能接受血。”

Erik什么都没说。他只是点了点头，就像容易受到惊吓的Charles并没使他那么惊讶似的，他像做其他事一样自然地从自己分开的衬衫底部撕了一块布下来，把它按在Charles腿上的伤口上。Charles咽了咽口水。 因为某些原因，除了他今天了解和经历的所有事情之外 – 他妹妹的身份是政府特工，Janos突然的背叛和袭击，他自己亲身参与到了明显对于圣殿骑士遗物十分感兴趣的国际犯罪团伙的抓捕行动 – 除了以上所有，Erik轻轻地用临时绷带擦拭他腿上的伤口这一点最能使他消气了。

“我不是故意毁了你的衬衫的。”他声音颤抖地说，他说不出其它的话，但就是很奇怪地觉得自己必须开口说些什么。

Erik哼了一声：“别担心。我会换件新的。”他稍稍用力的摁了一下敷在伤口上的布，这使Charles吃痛地缩了一下，可然后，就像做其他事一样不带感情地，他拉住了Charles放在大腿上休息的手，把它移到了绷带上，然后把自己的手抽了出来覆在了Charles的手上。“按住了。”他说，“它虽没有看上去那么糟糕，但我们不能让你血染那些价值连城的文物。”

Erik移开了手，而Charles，他朝自己眨着眼睛，第一次环视了他们坐着的地板。果然，他们被从反转的圣殿宝箱中散落出来的纸张包围着。Charles用来撑起自己的那只手，事实上，离一卷破碎的黄色羊皮纸只有几厘米远，所以他条件反射地惊叫一声移开了手。Erik，然而，他完全没有被那些脆弱的纸张吓到，正准备伸手去够Charles刚刚才小心翼翼躲开的那张纸。

“不要！”Charles大叫，“你会损坏它的！”

“手套在橱里。”Raven暴躁地提醒Erik。

Erik又站了起来，迅速地走到了Charles之前指给他看过的橱边。Charles在他在橱里乱找一通还没转身过来的时候悄悄地问Raven：“所以，你是个秘密特工，嗯？”

她点头说：“但既然你现在知道了，就不要再深挖任何的政府机密或任何事了。你可能会因为叛国罪被起诉的，那时局长肯定因为我告诉你这些要取我项上人头了。这是愚蠢的行为，真的。”但她笑着说了这些，在对上Charles注视的目光时眼中闪过了一丝狡黠：“真不敢相信你竟然完全不知道。”

“真是一点点都没想到。”Charles承认道，回了她一个笑容，“我还以为你不能保守秘密。”

Raven得意地笑了。“那是因为你看到的都是我想让你看到的。”她说。她暂停了一会儿，表情放松下来补充道：“我真的很抱歉让你感觉自己被利用了。我们很抱歉，我想，说实话，但这真的是为了很重要的事。我发誓。”

这是真的；Charles在发现Raven在想看箱子以及Erik这两点上对他说谎时，条件反射地认为她背叛了他。但在他们之后经历的一切后—虽然这绝对不超过五分钟但感觉就像数小时 – 他就知道自己错了。Raven可以有很多身份。她总是这样。她是个CIA特工不代表她不是自己的妹妹。他安慰地拍了拍她的肩。

“当然。”他说，“我相信你。”

然后Erik用把一盒橡胶手套响亮地丢在Raven岔开的双腿旁边这一方式打断了他们的动情时刻。

“准备好，教授。”他说，“我需要帮助，在他醒来之前把这些都研究透。”

Charles遗憾地看了一眼仍被档案柜卷曲着的Janos。考虑了一会儿，他把手伸到了太阳穴上钻进了Janos的大脑，寻找着那些在头骨底部的一簇簇能使他深眠的神经元，然后温柔地哄劝它们开始工作。

“他这段时间不会醒的。”他边叹气边说，还戴上了一副手套，“可尽管如此，如果你们需要叫人的话还是越快越好。”

Raven抱怨地说：“我来叫。”她把躺在一边的手包拖了过来，把手机从里面找了出来。Charles对于现在被处理好的情况感到十分满意，他转过身在Erik身边蹲了下来，开始检验他们的战果。

那是五六张羊皮纸，有大有小，有些被卷了起来，有些则平摊着，现在它们都散在地上。在Erik看上去似乎对那卷Charles几乎要碰到的东西更感兴趣的时候，Charles的注意力更多地被旁边那张小了许多的碎片吸引了 – 一张方形的，大约只有五英寸长宽的纸 – 上面印了一个深红色的圣殿十字。他小心翼翼地拿起了它的一边，把它拿近了些，轻轻地把它放在自己手心后开始检视了起来。

在十字旁边还有其它的标记，难以辨认的字迹似乎是用拉丁语写的，还有一幅大箱子的草稿，上面有辐射出来的线条。是光亮吗，大概吧，Charles好奇地想，抑或是某种能量？他皱着眉，仔细阅读着纸上的文字，想要找到某些描述这是什么的线索，可他的拉丁语已经有点荒废掉了。

他可以在背景音里听见Raven通过电话叫了个医生，还为Janos要了一支带着抑制项圈的CIA小队。他的眉头皱得更深了。当然了，在他们知道Janos的能力之后，这是非常必要的防护措施，可抑制项圈总是能让Charles起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他尽力把她的声音屏蔽掉，更专心地集中于纸上的文字，可他越看越觉得看不懂。说实话，在这一切发生之后他说不定都产生幻觉了，可有些内容真的看上去就不像拉丁语 – 更像是古英语。

“Asca”，那是古英语里的河流，绝对不是拉丁语。“Soþlice”” – 这是另一个Charles认出的古英语单词。“Sætunge” – 等人踩入的陷阱。好吧，在他继续读下去并找到了越来越多的盎格鲁-撒克逊语而不是拉丁语时他开始有些理解了，这也不是那么令人惊讶；圣殿骑士团是在十字军中诞生的，并且许多英国贵族都参与其中。比起这个，还是因为诺曼征服所以古英语并没有在英国贵族中广为使用这点更令人惊讶，但什么事总有例外，Charles想。

接着，基本是在那段文字的最底下，Charles看到了它们；两个令他突然间因为不可置信而僵住的单词，他的心在肋骨下跳得隆隆作响。“Sanctus calix”。圣杯。

他热切地仔细阅读了这句话剩下的单词，然后是它的前一句，再前一句，还有后面一句。“Áfandest” – 尝试，寻找，搜寻；“egesa” – 恐惧，如怪物般可怕的东西；“forsciepaþ” – 转变；“cræftum” – 技能，大概吧。他脑子里知道几个单词，但还不足以理解这些文字想要传达的信息。当然，“afandest”还比较好理解 – 很多人都尝试过搜寻圣杯。他们需要技能 – “cræftum” – 来做到这点。是不是搜寻的过程把那些探求者 -- “fosciepaþ” – 变成了“egesa” – 某种可怕的东西呢？这个想法足够让Charles打颤了。不管这个叫Shaw是谁，他都不会是好人。他把注意力重新集中在了翻译上，他是那么投入，以至于不一会儿后Raven再次开口时他几乎都没听见她的声音。

“Moria和Hank一起在来的路上，Erik。”她在门口说，“我上楼去接他们。”

“就你现在这样？”Erik问。他的语气充满怀疑，可Charles现在完全沉浸在那些单词和草稿图里，对外界世界发生的事情一概不知。甚至连他感觉到自己的钥匙被一股无形的力量从口袋里吊走时都没想过要反对。

“我能搞定的。我还搞定过更糟的状况。你们俩在下面还有事要处理，我则需要在很好地完成了我的工作之后休息一下。”

“小心点。”他在她走入走廊之前含糊地说出了这句话。他听到了一声含糊不清的肯定回答，然后她就走了。

“你特别沉默啊。”Erik说，Charles因为这离他很近且十分低沉的声音吓了一跳。

他抬头，看见Erik正专注地看着他。如果被某些人这样盯着一定会感到十分厌恶，Charles想，可Charles能从Erik平静的脑海里读出来，那就像是拍打着海岸线的安稳的海浪，他并不是要找他麻烦。说实在的，Charles仔细想了想，现在的Erik可能正处于今晚以来最平静的状态。当然他并没有窥探，只是人们无时无刻不在散发出一种气场，不论他们是否是有意为之：它能被任何人感知，可心灵感应者们能最好地翻译它。起初Charles还以为从Erik和Raven身上散发出的兴奋感是因为他们成功的约会和有可能有的夜间活动。现在他了解了。

可现在所有的激动都从Erik身上消失了。或者，更确切地说，是被转化了；相较于之前的紧张不安与期待，现在Erik的思绪集中且沉着冷静。即使是在表面，那种能量也是如此赏心悦目，Charles发现自己又向前靠了一点，好像身体的亲近能减轻他想要直接潜入Erik想法，让它们在他四周发亮的冲动似的。

他清了清喉咙。

“我觉得我发现了一些东西。”他说，“还不确定是什么，但绝对有用。”

他像抛出和平的橄榄枝一样把那张纸捧在手心，放到他们之间。Erik又仔细地打量了他一样，然后前倾低头看着它。

“这是什么语言？”他问，“拉丁语？”

Charles摇了摇头：“我一开始也这么想，那儿也的确有一些拉丁语，可大部分是古英语。可不是的那部分 –”他小心地用戴着手套的手指着那些单词“--Sanctus Calix。圣 –”

“圣杯。”

他们异口同声地说出了这两个字，Charles挑眉抬头对上了Erik注视的眼神：“你会拉丁语？”

Erik的笑容像蜂蜜般甜蜜冗长，Charles就像一只饿坏了的蜜蜂般被吸引，仿佛它刚度过了一个花粉漫天的季节，需要撑过一个漫长的冬天。他们两个一起简直就能拯救蜂群崩坏症候群了。“也不能这么说。但能认出一些。就在你把它拿起来之后。”

“在CIA的时候？”Charles问，“不知为什么，我总觉得你更多地会处理……我不知道。网络罪犯那类的人。像窃取政府情报啊，不小心在玩电脑游戏的时候黑进了导弹发射井的控制台的小朋友啊，这种事情。”

Charles是在逗Erik，想要哄劝他笑一笑，并让那双灰蓝色的眼睛重新散发光彩。可是他的轻率似乎只是起了反作用，Erik又一次移开视线摇了摇头，他的表情变得严肃了起来：“Shaw不是。他很老派。”他干咳了两声，再次低头看着那张纸。“还有什么发现吗？”

Charles耸了耸肩：“我的古英语不太行，但这似乎也不是什么特别重要的东西。这更像是……一个警告，我觉得放在这挺合适的。‘很多人都尝试过寻找并失败了，并且他们大多都疯了’，我能认出的大概就是这类话。我应该能更好地翻译它们，如果我们把它带到楼上我的–”

突然间Charles被走廊里传来的响亮的 _断裂声_ ，还有快速朝他们而来的两个男人的声音打断了。Erik在听到他们声音的一瞬间脸色就变得惨白，恐惧快速在他身上蔓延，同时夹杂着一堆愤怒和犹豫不决。

“Erik，那是—”

Erik用一只手捂住了他的嘴，这差点把他推倒，然后他在Charles能进一步反抗之前在他耳边低语，“Shaw”。瞬间Charles就理解了Erik慌乱的原因。

那两个声音已经到门口了，而他们俩还在房间中央，这对于任何人来说都是显而易见的目标，更何况是个犯罪大师呢。Charles的脑子飞速旋转，他把手指放到太阳穴上，丢下了那张纸，用另一只手抓住了Erik的高领。

:: _我们不在这儿这没什么东西可看的我们不在这儿我们不在这儿_ ::他片刻不停地想着， 把他们两个藏在一层看不见的薄纱层里，就像他小时候和Raven一起躲避寻找着出气筒的Cain时学会的那样。:: _我们不在这儿我们不在这儿我们不在--_ ::

门被推开，两个男人走进了档案室。

其中一个很明显是个变种人，他有着红皮肤和一条尖尖的箭头形尾巴，像猫尾巴一样在他身后摇动着。他一只眼睛上有个伤疤，这把他的眉毛一分为二，并且使他坏脾气的皱眉变得更深，可除了那里，他的皮肤上没有任何伤痕，给了他一种永生的感觉。当然了，他恶魔般的外表令人害怕地有些不敢直视，可他的同伴不知为何令人更加毛骨悚然。

Charles看着另一个男人，从脊椎里透出了寒意。他很高，几乎和Erik一样瘦，他肩膀很宽，如果不是因为他的双眼，他应该挺帅的。它们是浅蓝色的 – 颜色浅到Charles在门口那么远的距离都能看出来 – 并且像死尸的眼神般冰冷且毫无生气。在他的眼中看不到任何人性，且Charles本能地知道，如果他试着潜入他的思维，他也不会找到任何人性。

他抓着Erik衣服的手又收紧了些。:: _别发出任何声音，_ ::他发送到。:: _尽量稳稳地待着。他们看不到我们。_ ::

Erik在听到那两个声音的一瞬间就保持着没有动，可他的思绪变了，从疯狂的漩涡变成了强烈的不安。说实在的这并不是个飞跃，可至少现在Charles觉得Erik不会做蠢事，像是由于绝望而通过拉出基础设施里的支撑梁把他们顶上的建筑弄塌这种。Charles和Erik安静地看着Shaw又往房间里走了几步，他冷冽的眼神扫视着地上乱七八糟的纸张，被翻过来的金属圣殿骑士宝箱，还有角落里扭成一团的Janos。

“我早该料到他一个人对付不了Lehnsherr。”他说。他的声音稀薄，仿佛是被风从远处吹过来的，里面还夹杂着一丝丝失望。“真是个废物。”

他面不改色地绕过碎石向箱子和散落的纸片走去，就像一只训练有素的狗一样专注。Charles抗击着自己在感受到Shaw的长腿走过他们身旁带起的风时想要退缩的冲动。 他感受到Erik的思想再一次带上了强烈的怒火和想要做些什么的冲动，可Charles在他们之间传递了一丝恼火的小情绪，提醒他保持安静，集中注意力。Erik不情愿地平静了下来。

与此同时Shaw蹲在了他们身旁的地板上，检查着盒子里掉出来的纸，他从口袋里拿出了一副皮手套套在了手上，然后拿起了最近的一张羊皮纸。他看了很久，然后草率地丢在了地上，拿起了另一张。Charles的膝盖开始因为在瓷砖上跪了太久开始隐隐作痛，可他和Erik还是闷声不响地看着Shaw又拿起了三张，然后停了下来。

“啊”他自语道，“捡到宝了。”

“地图吗？”Azazel问。之前他蹲着在检查Janos昏迷的脸，听到这他站了起来。

“不是。”Shaw也站了起来，“但是个线索。”

“你觉得Lehnsherr拿走了地图？”

Shaw在齿间吸了口气，停顿了一会儿。“不。”最终他说，“为什么拿走地图却留下Quested呢？他一定在这附近，极有可能和他蓝手臂的甜心在一起等待增援。他们需要一个能流畅阅读古英语和拉丁语的人来帮他们读这些。CIA一定有人知道的，但我会很惊讶如果Erik真的会花时间去学。再说了地图也从未被确认过。我们半斤八两。”他从夹克衫里掏出了马尼拉麻制成的信封，把羊皮纸装了进去。“我们走吧。”他说着伸出了手肘。

Azazel走上前勾住了他：“要带上Quested吗？”

Shaw摇了摇头：“留给CIA吧。他知道如果他开口会发生什么。”

Azazel点点头，一瞬间，在一阵含有硫磺的烟雾中，他们消失了。

Charles像在一瞬间被抽干了氧气一样倒了下来，他的手放在胸前，几乎是要冲进Erik的身体里。Erik的手抓住了他的前臂，稳住了他。

“还好吧？”他问。他低下头，使Charles能看着他。

Charles颤抖着点点头，终于把自己从Erik手中拉了出来，坐回了地板上，使自己的双膝能好好放松一下。很长一段时间他都只是呼吸着，让自己的心跳渐渐平稳下来，同时他慢慢地收回了那一丝丝他用来隐藏他们的能力。在做完这一切后，他觉得自己至少恢复一半的正常了，他抬头看Erik的眼神也变得坚定。

“你做得很好。”Erik轻声说。这句话如果从其他人口中说出，可能会显得不诚恳，但从Erik口中，稳重，严肃的Erik口中说出，Charles就把它当成是很高的赞赏了。

“谢谢。”他说。他的声音比自己想象中的要平稳许多。他叹了口气，“但我很抱歉，似乎……Shaw……带着他想要的东西离开了。我应该想到要阻止他的，但我实在是太 –”Charles没再说下去，因为他看见Erik得意地挑起了眉，“干嘛？”

“他并没有。”

“什么？”

“他之前在箱子里找一份地图。他以为地图不在哪儿，可其实它在。”话不多说，Erik把那一长卷纸从上衣里抽了出来，“我在听到他声音的时候就藏起来了。”

Charles惊叫起来：“那快打开，打开它！”

Erik笑着满足了他的要求。Charles的视线一刻都移不开那张黄色的，有着岁月痕迹的纸。那是一张欧洲的地图，根据上面的布局来看应该是在15世纪绘制而成的，上面分散着四个深红色的圣殿十字标记。Charles极其兴奋地发现第一个标记在法国，那正是他们发现圣殿宝箱的地方。第二个在耶路撒冷的圣地。第三和第四个都在苏格兰，一个在英格兰的边界，另一个北上至奥克尼群岛。

Charles惊讶地张大了嘴，他突然充满希望地看向Erik。“这是……这是份藏宝图。”他断断续续地说，“这是份圣杯的藏宝图。我们是在圣殿宝箱里找到的。Erik，这都是真的。一定是。”

###  “没错。”他回答，现在他看上去如狼似虎，“Charles，这是我一生中找到过的最好的线索。”

“你要去追查吗？”Charles问，“现在就去？”

Erik蓦地站了起来，而Charles不得已只能跟着他这么做。“Shaw已经开始追查他的线索了，我也不能落后。”他又快速地对Charles笑了一下，然后大步向门口走去。

Charles固执地皱着眉，一瘸一拐地跟在他身后，他几乎要跑起来才能跟上Erik宽大的步伐。Erik注意到后面有人时停了下来，看上去十分不解。

“ _我们的_ 线索。”Charles正了正肩膀，摆出了他权威的教授姿势，“那意味着 _我们_ 要一起调查。”

Erik惊讶地挑了挑眉，然后很快他的表情变成了不太愉悦的皱眉：“我不是来这陪你玩游戏的，Charles。”

“我也没有这么想。”Charles认真地回答，“不管这个Shaw是谁，他肯定懂得很多。他知道自己要找什么，也许比拿到地图的我们知道的还多。而相比之下 _你_ 不得不承认你对圣殿骑士团一无所知，更不用说圣杯了。”Erik的眉头皱得更深了，可Charles坚持着他的立场，并且他知道他的下一句话将会是致命一击，“而且你看不懂古英语。”

Charles是对的。Erik张嘴想要反驳 – 他的想法已经足够强烈了。但在一瞬的沉思后，他似乎意识到了Charles说的的确是事实。他又自我纠结了一会儿，然后就做出了决定。Erik的表情变得异常严肃，他踏近了一些，近到Charles几乎要斜视才能与他保持眼神交流。在他坚定地保持了自己的立场几秒之后，Charles发现自己顷刻之间就失去了防备，被Erik热切的注视深深吸引。

“你是个平民。我不会让你参与到和Shaw的斗争中。如果你知道哪怕一半他的能力，你就不会这么—”

“如果圣杯注定要被找到，那么也应该是有资格的人来做这件事。某个可以安全保存它的人。我怎样都不会相信那个男人的。”Erik尖锐的眼神因此柔和了些，而Charles鼓足了所有的勇气继续说了下去，“你需要我才能看懂这张东西。我是不会让那件文物落到他这种人手里的。”

霎时间，气氛像是Erik要再次压迫他。但他没有，他后退了几步，带走了他的体温和他不停嗡嗡作响的大脑。他都表情让人难以猜测。“这是你自找的事。”他说，然后他转过身，再次朝着电梯走去。

Charles终于松了口气 – 是宽慰还是不安，他也说不准 – 然后跟他走了出去。

______________________________

最终他们快速且不费劲地成功脱身，尽管这大部分要归功于Erik和被无视的Charles的抗议。他们走后门离开了大楼。Charles想走前门，但Raven在那里，很可能Moira 和Hank也在，而Erik不想在认领新任务和为一个平民得到认证这些官僚体系的条条框框上浪费时间。他们现在在时间上领先，Erik更要好好利用这一点。并且，他必须不情愿地承认，Charles是对的。Erik需要他。他一个人根本不可能完成这项任务，他对材料与线索的了解实在太少了。

为了节约时间他们一起打了车，车先开到了Erik公寓，让他可以快速收拾好一些必需品，然后马上给Moira发了一封邮件，向她解释他正在追查线索，接着开到了Charles家，在那儿收拾行李当然简直就是折磨。Charles不确定该带上什么书，哪些杂志文章会有用，最后不耐烦地一直看表的Erik尽量冷静地建议Charles如果他决定不了的话，全部带上或许是他最好的选择。这意味着在机场托运行李时要多付一笔钱，但最后也没什么大不了的。重要的是要在Shaw进行他蓄谋已久的邪恶计划之前先找到圣杯。

在他们坐上去机场的出租车后座的四十分钟后，激情开始冷却下来，而Erik，在脑海里一遍又一遍思索着的Erik，开始怀疑他们是不是踏入了陷阱。Shaw料到Erik会出现在那堆文物现场，只有他能把圣殿宝箱打开。万一不知通过什么方式他也知道了Erik和Charles会顺着地图去找圣杯呢？这是个危险的想法，它使得Erik咬紧了牙关，他不自觉地看向了Charles，把他被昏暗的街灯照亮的侧影收进眼底。

Shaw和Erik有着世仇，并且Erik愿意追到世界尽头，直到把他斩草除根，即使这意味着他自己也会被拉下水。但他能对Charles这么做吗？

他咽了咽口水，移开了视线。他只能这么做。没有其他的办法，真的没有了。妈的，在他对圣殿宝箱做的那些事被Raven看到了之后（并且她明显被震惊了），加上现在和一个普通人在没有Moira的允许之下擅自进行一场可能白费力气的追查，有很大可能性她会撤销他调查这件案子的所有权利。被两边发现的潜在危机太大了。Erik和Charles需要想出另一个掩饰身份还有化名来保护自己。他清了清喉咙，Charles转过了头。

“我们应该想个掩饰身份。”他说，“以防我们被跟踪。你永远猜不透Shaw。”

Charles考虑了一会儿：“我觉得他知道我的名字。Janos应该说过。”一个奇怪的表情浮上了他的五官，Erik在灯光昏暗的出租车后座里无法看清那是什么，但它只是出现了一瞬，而他再次开了口，“Pembroke怎么样？Diana Pembroke是我从小到大最喜欢的作者之一。”

Erik赞成地点了点头：“Charles Pembroke。”

“很高兴认识你。”Charles干巴巴地说，“那你呢？”

“在这一切之后如果Shaw不知道我所有的化名那才奇怪呢。”Erik受挫地叹了口气回答。

“那么，你最喜欢的儿童读物作者呢？”

Erik忍住了没有畏缩；毕竟Charles不清楚自己前面问了什么。对于其它任何人来说这都是个再平常不过的问题了。但他的态度肯定变了，尽管他尽力保持着外表的平静，因为Charles的笑容因为担心而收敛了起来。“他会认出来的。”Erik在太长时间的沉默即将爆发之前简单地回答道。他在人造皮革的座椅上扯了个小口，然后把裂口扯大了一点。

Charles紧张地清了清喉咙，Erik几乎能听到他组织着接下来要说的话。“好吧。其实，你可以用我的名字。”

Erik严厉而困惑地看着他：“Xavier？你不觉得那太—”

“不，”Charles坚持地摇了摇头，“Pembroke。”

他咬着唇转开了头，仿佛这样就能掩盖他脸上明显的红晕还有发烫的脖子和耳朵。“我们需要掩饰身份。”他说，声音听上去漫不经心的，“一石二鸟。而且那样的话我们去什么地方都不会太惹人怀疑。可以说我们在度蜜月。反正我梦想中的蜜月大概也就是这样了。”说完他还自嘲地笑了笑。

Erik吃惊地靠回了座位靠背，脑子一片空白地看着挡风玻璃。Xavier兄妹是要搞死他吗？这背后一定有什么阴谋，一个巨大的惊天阴谋，让他们俩都直接想到了假装男朋友这招。好吧，不，现在已经不是男朋友的问题了。现在是丈夫这招了。Erik慢慢地吐出了口气想。

实际上，Charles说的的确有点道理，他不得不承认这点。他们必须一起去世界各地，因为Erik事实上真的对圣殿骑士团一无所知，并且如果他们本来就应该在一起的话，在各地说起他们要找的东西就会方便许多。再加上这次的任务很可能是有史以来最危险的一次；Erik无法否认和别人睡一间宾馆房间要更安全些。但也许最重要的一点，还是因为如果Shaw在监视他们的话，他也绝不会想到Erik会作为别人的丈夫与别人一起出行。

而且坦诚地说，Erik自己也承认假装爱上Charles Xavier并不是那么困难。他强迫自己咽下了剩下的抗议并转过头去重新看着Charles，他现在正带着个平淡的表情，但不知为何看上去一点都不平淡。

Erik举起手，将能力包裹在了他们两个口袋里所有没用的零钱上，他把硬币聚集到了自己手心上使它们缓慢地旋转着，直到它们变形然后融在了一起，变成了两个银环。他指挥其中一个飞向了Charles，后者主动伸出了左手，让Erik能把戒指滑进他的无名指，然后用自己的能力调整着指环大小，搞定所有不完美的地方。Charles微张着嘴看完了整个过程，他翻转着自己的手，从各个角度观察着那枚戒指，如果这一切是真的，他们真的结婚了，他也会这么做。

Charles看上去还是有些迷茫，他慢慢地放下了自己的手，转而看向Erik掌心的那枚戒指。Erik正忙着观察Charles脸上闪过的各种各样的表情，钻研着他摄人心魄的蓝眼睛里闪现的各种变化与他这枚戒指的关系，以至于他发现自己现在就呆呆地看着Charles伸出手来拿走了它。

“到你了。”他轻声说。他抓住了Erik仍蠢兮兮地停在半空中的左手，然后举起来把指环套在了他的无名指上，“直至死亡将我们分开。”

Erik的喉结滚动了一下，而戒指则收紧到了合适的尺寸，它和Charles的那枚一样被来回调整了几次，最后变成了一个完美的环形套在他的指根。他抬头时看到Charles 正带着温柔的笑容看着他，他的眼角有细小的皱纹，唇角微微上扬。Erik那天晚上第一次注意到，那两片唇瓣是如此鲜红。

“我是犹太人。”他愚蠢而突兀地说出口，但他必须要说些什么，不让他可能就会向前倾，在那双蓝眼睛和殷红的嘴唇里无法自拔。

Charles深深笑了起来。“恐怕我不清楚犹太人的誓言怎么说。”他抱歉地说。

“各有不同。”Erik解释道，“但我的父母的是……”他深吸了一口气：“这枚戒指使你成为我心中最神圣的一块，我会用我的灵魂去爱你。现在你是我的丈夫了。”

Charles的笑容温暖而真诚：“现在你是我的丈夫了。”


	5. Chapter 5

机场毫不意外地吵闹拥挤。排在他们后面的那对夫妻不是有一个，两个，而是 _三个_ 尖叫个不停的小朋友，他们必须一刻不停地在他们之间周旋让他们闭嘴，而排在他们前面的那个人身上的烟味实在太重，Erik很诧异她竟然没有引发火警。在出任务碰到这种情况时，Erik通常都会愤怒地跑到远处没人的地方放空自己，尽量使自己集中在眼前的任务上，屏蔽周围一切令他烦恼的事情。

今天，Erik仍然让部分的自己去了那遥远而安静的地方，但不同之处是他并没有整个人完全游离。相反，他的另一部分自己仍然清醒且投入着，因为Charles正靠在他身上，把Erik的胸口当成背部的支撑物，就像一件温暖而熟悉的旧毛衣。他调整了自己脑袋的角度，柔软的棕发蹭着Erik的侧颈，一只手轻轻地环在Erik抱着他放在他胸口的手臂上，另一只手在他的Starkphone上打着字，点击着爱丁堡的酒店列表。

“这个看起来还不错。”他过了一会儿说，并把手机举起来放到Erik面前，“你觉得呢？”

:: _这家位于市里相对比较安静的地方，_ ::他在脑子里额外发送道。:: _总的来说，我不知道这算是好事还是坏事。但是家民宿。我觉得游客越少越好。_ ::

“嗯，”Erik说着把手机拿近了些，假装自己在考虑。

:: _有多安静？_ ::他问，他试着按照Emma在训练时教他的样子把这句话投射过去，深知自己不只是只有一点点疏于练习。

:: _在郊区，离市中心大概二十分钟的车程，_ ::Charles回答。:: _但比其他酒店都离圣殿标志地近一点。_ ::

“有开间吗？”Erik问。

Charles点点头，他的头发瘙痒着Erik的皮肤：“有一间蜜月套房，实际上。如果我现在打电话的话应该能订到。”

“那就打吧。”Erik说，他的脸颊爱抚似的拂过了Charles的头顶。

就在这时，排在他们前面的那个浑身烟味的女人离开了柜台，带走了她身上散发出的气息，乘务员微笑着示意他们上前来。

“你们好。”他明媚地说，“有什么能帮你们的吗？”

“我们想买两张你们航空公司去伦敦的夜间航班机票可以吗，麻烦了。”Charles说。

“头等舱。”Erik特地加上了这句，同时给Charles发送了三个尖叫的小朋友坐在狭窄的座位上尖叫的画面。他一定能想象的，但他觉得自己收到的回应似乎是一丝丝如涓涓细流般的笑声。

他们早已知道回答了 – Erik在他们刚到机场的时候就用自己的变种能力完成了一些错综复杂的工作并且找到了下一班去英国的飞机 – 但他还是把手搭在Charles肩上，在乘务员查看电脑屏幕时假装期待着。“11:30的这班？”他问。他们同时点了点头。“你们真走运。”他说着给了他们一个亲切的微笑，“好像电脑故障了，两个原来不该放出的位子现在可以锁定了。我能看一下你们的护照吗？”

“太棒了，当然，谢谢你。”Charles宽慰地叹了口气。他拉开了他某个包的最前面一层的拉链，转头给了Erik一个会意的眼神。“亲爱的？”

Erik点点头：“知道了。”他闭上双眼，隔绝了身边除了电和金属之外所有的声音，聚焦在正在运作和移动的部分上。他快速地沿着墙感知了一下，找出了所有像奇怪的星座一样分散在四周的监控探头，把它们转动了最小的角度，使探头拍不到出现在前台的他和Charles。

当他睁开双眼时，他看到乘务员的眼神似乎变得有一些些呆滞。他正低头盯着一张中间画了个笑脸的纸暧昧地点了点头。“谢谢你。”他说，声音神秘且不清晰。“你的呢，先生？”他并没有等待Erik回答他，而是直接继续低头看着那张纸，然后在他的电脑里又打了一些数字。“谢谢。”他把那张纸递还给了Charles，后者把它重新塞回了包前面的袋子。

“不，应该谢谢你。”他说，那个男人的双眼重新对焦，他专业的笑容重新回到了脸上，就像什么特殊的事都没有发生一样。“你介意我让我丈夫完成托运吗？我要打个电话。”

乘务员和摇了摇头：“当然不，先生。旅途愉快。”

“谢谢你。”Charles说。他转过身去把拉杆箱的把手交到Erik手中，然后踮起脚尖在他耳边低语：“我在安检那里等你。”

他走了之后，Erik把他的行李提到了乘务员桌子旁边的秤上。乘务员一脸揶揄地看着他。

“新婚夫夫？”他明知故问，把一张有着条形码的标签环在了拉杆箱把手上，然后把箱子放上了传送带。

Erik清了清喉咙，感觉有些慌乱。“额，是的。”他试着挤出一个笑容，“实际上，这是我们的蜜月。我们要去苏格兰。”

“真浪漫啊。”乘务员接着说，“秋天的苏格兰特别美。其实，它什么时候都很美。”

“啊，没错。”Erik茫然地回答。

他一直保持着拒绝小叙的立场；他永远都不知道该如何正确地回应对方。乘务员开始向他介绍起了城堡附近一家超棒的咖啡店，里面的糕点都超好吃，而Erik则发现自己此刻多么希望Charles没有走。也许那样的话他就不会感觉自己被淹没在噪音的海洋和金属的气息中了。

 _从什么时候开始，_ 一个小小的声音问， _你变成了一个需要_ _依赖Charles Xavier_ _才能保持镇定的人了？_

他再次清了清喉咙，站得更直了些然后拿出了自己的支票本。他赶走了所有令他不适的想法，快速写了张支票撕了下来，从柜台这边滑给了乘务员。“谢谢你的推荐。”他淡定地说，“我们会去看看的。”

“你们不会后悔的。”乘务员说。他拿出了两张机票，Erik把它们塞进了口袋里。“旅途愉快，恭喜新婚。”他眨了眨眼。

“啊。”Erik感觉到自己的脸红了起来，“谢谢你。”

因此他用比快且合适的速度走开并去找了Charles。

他找到了他，就像他说的，站在安检队伍的外面。他在看到Erik时给他的笑容令Erik的胃意外地跳了一下，而他必须和自己想要把Charles拉过来并以此给自己安全感的疯狂想法作斗争。所以他用手势示意Charles走在他前面，然后他们一起幸运地溜进了一条较短的队伍。

“怎么样了？”他问。

“好消息，”Charles狡黠地说，“房间是我们的了。我说我们大概会在明天登记入住。我可以顺便还了你的机票钱。肯定不便宜吧。”

Erik笑了。“我现在都能解决。”他说，然后不自觉地加了一句，“我早该知道你是因为钱才和我结婚的。”

Charles惊地下巴都要掉了，有几秒钟的时间他就盯着Erik看，好像他长了两个头似的。然后他不屑地“切”了一声，听上去和Raven令人惊讶地相似，然后轻轻地在Erik肩上打了一拳。他的笑容同时充满了睿智与羞涩，而这使Erik心里的某一部分感到柔软而温暖，就像在冬日里喝下一杯热可可一样。他没有让任何的情绪表现在脸上，当然，他只是给了Charles一个微笑。

“特别好笑啊。”他说，“记得等我们到酒店的时候提醒我你有多好笑。猜猜看谁要在蜜月的时候睡沙发了。”

Erik因为这句话爆发出了大笑。

二十分钟后他们已经坐在登机口外面了，他们溜进了离窗户最近的角落里的座位，远离那些等待登机的人群。Charles仍然在玩手机，而无事可做的Erik，只能打开他的象棋app看看groovy_prof是不是正好在线。他现在不在，但是棋盘与Erik上次看到的相比格局已经变过了，白旗的后危险地朝着马向前了一步。Erik思考了一会儿，寻找着潜在地陷阱，然后安全地移动了自己的棋子。这不是一步好棋，但是他们各自都只剩五六个棋子了，也没什么其它可走的步了。他顿了顿，然后发了条信息过去。

 **Magneto:**  希望你的一天比我要正常些。

就在他把手机放进口袋之后，Charles抬起了头，把头靠在椅子上，像一只猫那样伸展着自己。

“我们登机了之后我想仔细看看我找到的那张纸。”他拍打着随身携带的包意味深长地说，“我突击复习了一下古英语，现在我应该能更清楚地了解我们要找什么了。”

Erik点点头：“好主意。我们的行动要越快越好。Shaw有个能空间移动的帮手，他不会在我们后面很远的。”

正说着的时候，乘务员高而单调的声音通过通话系统传来，宣布现在头等舱和是会员的乘客可以登机了。

“那好吧。”Charles焦虑地说。他给Erik的笑容是装的，但是他走向队伍的脚步却一如往常地坚定稳当。Erik不得不佩服他的勇气。

他们穿过了队伍，一路沉默地走到了上飞机的活动梯，Charles明显沉浸在自己的世界里，而Erik很乐意让他就这样。他在走过乘务员时礼貌地对他们点了点头，机械地跟在Charles身后，低下头以防撞到门框，但却不介意Charles向周围正在放行李和脱外套的乘客打招呼。然后他撞上了Charles的背。

“Charles，怎么--？”

Charles转过身，Erik惊讶地看到他皱着眉。“Erik你为我们要了香槟吗？”

Erik目瞪口呆：“什么？没有。”

Charles眉头皱得更深了，他钻进了他们的过道，弯下腰去看了看什么。果不其然，在Erik绕过拐角跟在他身后挤进去时，他看到他们面前的座位上，有一瓶香槟放在冰桶里冷藏着。软木塞上用红丝带绑着一张小卡片。原本应该分开他们两个座位的扶手也被推上去了，好像在建议他们进行飞机内的亲密行为。

“ _机组成员的心意，祝贺你们。_ ”Charles读道。他对着Erik挑了挑眉，“天，我们真受欢迎。”

Erik耸了耸肩坐到了自己的座位上，希望自己看上去像是被逗笑的而不是非常非常高兴。“我从来就不是那种拒绝免费酒饮的人。”他说，Charles对此翻了个白眼，然后坐进了自己的座位。

“你这个人，生来浪漫。”他咕哝着把他的书包小心翼翼地移到了座位旁边。

:: _不过说真的，我希望这些没有使你烦恼。_ ::他无声地发送到，这使Erik，仍未完全熟悉脑内交流的Erik，吓了一跳。Charles注意到了这突然的动作，表情也变得冷冰冰的。:: _啊。就是这样。真抱歉。我们也可以不继续这样对话。我只是觉得--_ ::

Erik被自己强烈的反对震惊了，他欠身越过了原本应该有扶手的空间，伸手抓住了Charles的前臂。:: _不！_ ::他说，而这次被吓到的是Charles了。Erik马上后退，把手指从Charles的手腕上犹豫不决地移开。:: _我是说，这是个好主意。而你的变种能力……_ _我们不该浪费它。_ ::

这是个逊爆了的解释，Erik知道，但是他该怎么跟Charles说，他自己都不明白为什么因为Charles在脑海里对他说的话，还有他要把自己挡在Erik的思想之外，他就会一瞬间被愤怒和反抗占据全身。不过在那瞬间有一件事他很清楚；他们才认识了几个小时，但Erik已经被Charles吸引了，在他的一生中都从未有过这种感觉。这很危险，Erik深知这点。但你被其他东西分心的时候，你就给了别人可乘之机，甚至会丢掉性命。以前，关于风险的认知足以让Erik与其他人保持距离 – 毕竟，他在成长期的时候就被伤害过了，而Shaw则确保了这堂课足够深刻。

一双蔚蓝深邃的眼睛和许多温暖人心的微笑真的足够那么快就打破现状吗？

但Charles早就比这些还好了，Erik说服自己。他友善，乐观，充满动力。他聪明而有同情心，狡猾又荒唐，他二话不说就坚持要帮助Erik，都没有想过也许在Erik身边对他并没有什么好处。Erik已经记不得上一次被别人这样迅速且毫无条件地接受与相信是什么感觉了。

Erik再也承受不了Charles疑问的注视了，所以他眨眨眼移开了视线。他坐回了座位，直视着面前的座椅，无视了其他旅客走过他们身边时Charles盯着他的眼神。

最后，他在思维的表层感受到了某种像轻轻敲打的感受，那是来自Charles进入他脑袋的请求. 他没有移动，在脑海里发送了一个相当于问号的东西做为回应。那一丝丝能力犹豫地徘徊了很久，然后Charles开口了。

:: _你喜欢我的变种能力？_ ::

问题吞吞吐吐地却又充满希望，这使Erik猛地转过头去看看Charles的表情以防自己理解错误。但他没有，Charles看他的眼神好似他在多年的搜寻之后才找到了他，并且无法相信自己眼前的一切那样。他的嘴角挂着一丝不确定的微笑，就像他随时等待着Erik嘲笑他然后再次转过头。

Erik没有。反之，他笑了，他几乎都要因为那个眼神而感到害羞。:: _的确，_ ::他简单地回答。:: _如果不是真心话我也不会说出来。_ ::他还大声地加了一句，“毕竟我和你结婚了，不是吗？”

Charles因此笑了，脸上慢慢浮现出了红晕。“没错，我想你的确这么做了。”他回答时仍轻声笑着，而当他越过扶手与他手挽手时他吃了一惊，但这并没有令人觉得不舒服。“现在，你觉得起飞前来些香槟如何？”

“你的愿望，就是我的命令。”Erik歪着头说。

香槟是比较廉价的那种，瓶塞也是旋转的，不是软木塞。Erik手腕用力做了个手势就把它打开了，接着他拿起了塞在他扶手里的香槟杯，Charles同时拿起了他那边的那个。瓶子离他们有些远，伸手够不到，更何况他现在还和Charles手挽着手，所以他用自己的能力把瓶子提了过来，让他飞进自己手中，然后在为他们俩都倒了适量的酒后又用能力放了回去。

Charles转向Erik，举起手中的香槟杯与他碰杯。“蜜月快乐，亲爱的。”他微笑着说。

“蜜月快乐。”Erik回应道。然后他举起了手臂，而Charles就好像每晚都会那么做一样钻了进去，把自己塞到Erik那一边抿了一口香槟。

他们沉默地喝完了酒，Charles在Erik身边越来越放松，而身后的机舱也逐渐坐满了人。这瓶香槟就如同其他廉价香槟一样过于甜腻，但是清凉和气泡的口感使Erik的胃感到很舒服，这使他心情放松，自从看到Shaw出现在那堆文物里之后他就很少让自己能有这种情绪了。飞机的金属框架包围着他，而Charles则懒洋洋地在他旁边休息着，Erik就放任自己把这一切都当作是自己真实的生活一小会儿；他的每一天不是在奔波于全世界寻找仇敌中度过，他是一个有着一份规律且非常好的朝九晚五工作的人，最近刚刚与一个在纽约大学教考古学的心灵感应者完婚。他聪明热情，异常吸引人，且有着令人赞叹的能力。

Erik能预见到自己会慢慢习惯这种生活。他低头看着Charles，尝试着描绘出现实生活中他们之间的关系可能会怎样。Charles会不会像现在这样似有似无地触碰他呢？他是不是还会让那些爱慕的话语不小心从唇齿间溜出来，就像童话中的宝石那样？尽管Erik很想认为Charles那些调情的举动至少有部分是真心的，他也不得不承认这有可能就是那样了 – 是个幻想。他咬咬牙强迫自己马上断了这些念想；这不会有任何好处。

当然就在这时候Charles选择抬起头来看他，用他的鬼脸轻而易举地瓦解了Erik的伪装。“这酒太甜了。”他悄悄地说，“就像葡萄汁一样。还好这瓶子不是一般大小的，不然就很尴尬了。”

“我会拦着你的。”Erik说，“睡觉之前我们还有工作要做。”

Charles又喝了一小口，沉思着点了点头。“他们给了我们隐私帘。”过了会儿他缓慢地开口，“你有没有想过许多去度蜜月的人想要……”他没有说完这句话，但Erik清楚地知道他想要表达什么，而这想法令他脸红。Charles看到了，因此他的表情突然变得得意了起来。“啊，真抱歉。Raven没告诉我过你是朵白莲花呢。”

“我不是白莲花。”Erik吼道，但这反而使Charles更高兴了，“我 _不是_ 。”

“你当然不是。”Charles说着安抚地拍了拍Erik的膝盖。

如果他没有用那种吃了屎的笑容说这句话的话，这一定是要引战了。但Erik才不会上当，反之他靠回了椅背，不以为然地喝完了杯中的最后一口香槟。看到Erik下定决心无视他，Charles叹了一口忍了很久的气，把头靠在了Erik的肩上。

:: _我只是在想，_ :: Charles试探性的声音在脑中响起，:: _你觉得他们会不会也希望 **我们** 这么做？_::

Erik因为Charles词句背后的暗示而一瞬间有些性奋，但他强迫自己理智而有逻辑地分析一下现在的情形。他思考了一会儿后回答，:: _你想怎样？_ ::

Charles扭捏地在他身旁移动了一下，Erik低头带着成功的喜悦看到现在Charles是那个脸红的人了。:: _这个，我觉得如果他们看上去 **有** 这个想法的话……_ _我们应该装作我们也想。为了掩盖身份。当然了，除非那让你觉得不舒服。_ ::

:: _并不会,_ ::Erik很快回嘴。Charles瞥了他一眼，他有些惊讶，但更多的是愉悦，如果他眼中闪现的光芒还能被解读成其它东西的话。:: _说不定还有更好的。如果我们装作……_ _全情投入的样子，他们会给我们私人空间的。这样我们就有时间计划，并且研究那些资料了。_ ::

这个点旅客基本上都登机完毕了。乘务员正在走廊里前后奔波，帮助落后的那些人把行李放好，并用手划过头顶的行李架，确保它们都被牢牢关好了。Charles在Erik身前倾身将他空了的酒杯放在扶手上，正好有个乘务员从他们旁边走过，快速对他们露出了一个宽厚的笑。Charles的眉毛因为思考而皱了一会儿。

“干嘛？”Erik问。:: _发生什么了？_ ::

Charles转过头来，他的凝视在乘务员转过身子重新朝他们的方向走回来时变得柔软。“没事。”他说着快速靠近了Erik，后者则尽力控制自己不要习惯性地躲开。:: _我有个想法，_ :: Charles说。 :: _你介不介意我……_ _？_ ::

Erik花了不到半秒就了解了Charles的提议，然后他也前倾了，用了大概Charles都没有指望他会有的那么多的热情，在空中他们的双唇用力碰到了一起。说实话，其实有点 _太_ 用力了，他们的鼻子像毫无经验的青少年那样撞上，而他们的牙齿也差点敲在一起，可接着Charles的脸朝一边倾了一下，而Erik则朝了另一边，所以最终他们的嘴终于完美地契合在了一起。Erik要忍住不让自己发出令人羞愧的呻吟，他差点把香槟洒在他们两个身上，因为他想将手指伸入Charles的发丝，然后他及时地想起了自己手里还拿着杯子。

Charles笑着结束了这个吻，他后退了些，现在他们相隔大概只有几英寸，同时把他的双手放在了Erik的胸口，这熟悉的感觉令Erik渴望。:: _我们 **绝对** 要尽快把自己遮起来了。_::Charles的声音里带着欣喜。:: _她在路过我们旁边的时候一字不差地想着‘每次都是这样’。其实还蛮甜的。_ ::

:: _下一步是不是该看看乘务员是不是觉得我们也准备要加入高空性爱俱乐部了？_ :: Erik问，他尽力使自己听起来不带怒气，可至少在他自己听来完全没有成功。

Charles微微耸了耸肩。:: _我已经为此献身了。._ ::

他坐回自己的椅子，平静地整理了一下自己的羊毛背心，然后系上了安全带。Erik要压住自己内心突然涌起的失望，Charles对这个吻表现得如此冷静，而自己却早已心烦意乱。大概Erik只是过于关注这件事了。大概Charles在假装恋爱这方面真的很在行。Erik的喉结上下滚动了一下。至少Charles明显还没对Erik的吸引力挑三拣四；如果他知道自己已经被深深地种在Erik整个人心里的话，他肯定不会表现得这么主动，这点Erik可以确定。这也算小小的恩惠吧。

Erik面前椅背上的屏幕忽然亮了，开始播放起起飞之前的安全须知，飞机上其它的灯慢慢暗了下去，机身开始滑行。Erik让所有的一切都随着背景渐渐远去，他闭上双眼靠在了头垫上，飞机颤动了一下短暂停了一会，接着引擎被重新启动了，他们突然在跑道上全力加速，最终顺利起飞，而自始至终他都未曾睁开眼睛。

____________________________

Charles咬着自己的嘴唇，没把握地看着Erik。他一直在装睡，从……好吧，就从他们的那个吻之后。当Erik说他并不介意Charles的声音出现在自己脑子里，他其实挺 _喜欢_ Charles的变种能力时，Charles就放任自己畅想一会儿也许他没有把Erik读准确，Erik其实被他吸引了，也许不止生理上。

Charles对于生理上的吸引并不陌生 – 他知道自己年轻的相貌和调情的态度在别人对他的想法上有一定的影响。可一旦人们发现在他的少年魅力之下藏着一个心灵感应者，他们对他的印象就会变成怀疑。即使他的变种人同伴们才应该被怪罪，Charles也觉得自己根本狠不下心，尽管他很想这么做；毕竟他也亲身感受过有人进入自己的脑子是一件多么奇怪的事。就算他不用心灵感应能力去感受这些，他也知道奇怪和被侵犯的感觉是什么。

但Erik不一样。他投射给Charles的想法一开始充满不确信，还带着一些不舒服，但很快Charles发现不适并不是在他们的对话间产生的，而是因为Erik疏于投射练习才会这样。他们越多地用脑内交流，他们的对话就越容易传递给对方，到后来就跟大声说出来没什么两样了。距离Charles和除了Raven之外的人这么做已经很久了。

然后就是那个吻。对于Charles而言这是个很大的赌局，而且说实话他有试着读那个空姐的想法，但他无法假装自己没有从他第一眼在学校史学研究院看到Erik的时候就想着要吻他。而且，Charles想，他的视线移到了Erik的唇上，他无法否认他很想再来一遍。Erik的吻果断而明确，就像他本人一样。光是这段记忆就足以让Charles的脉搏加快，呼吸急促，所以他伸出了手，再也抑制不住想要触碰Erik的冲动。

Charles一碰到Erik的肩膀，他的双眼就睁开了 – 不是被吓到 ，只是醒了 – 然后他转过头对上了Charles的注视。他的表情如同往常一样神秘莫测，可Charles并没有被震慑住。

“准备好睡觉了吗？”他问。为了强调他还特地指了指刚刚变暗的安全带指示灯。

Erik点点头，低头皱眉看着扶手，直到他找到了那个能使椅背慢慢向后靠的按钮。Charles快速地做了同样的事，很快他们就在自己的椅子上躺在了对方身边，越过大概一英尺左右的距离看着彼此。

“你能把帘子拉上吗？”Charles问。还没等Erik回答，他就自顾自地转过身去拿了自己的书包。

他打开包，先从里面的袋子里拿出了两副塑料手套，在瞥了一眼身后的Erik并确定他已经把帘子拉起来了之后，他把那个长长的皮质地图套从包里拿了出来，里面装着的是他们从圣殿宝箱里找到的证物。他把一副手套丢给了Erik，自己戴上了另一副，接着他终于打开了那个装着地图的套子，就像打开百宝箱一样，然后从里面拿出了古老的羊皮纸，用他充满爱意的手指再次放入手中。

“þu ábeþecest… níehst ætforanweallas ciricland… þæs combes…”他自言自语着，双眼快速浏览着羊皮纸。

他脑中的齿轮开始拼命旋转，尽可能快地翻译着那些古英语，自始至终他都能感受到Erik看着自己炽热的视线。这感觉有些尴尬；头上的灯光实在暗得令人恼火，而他不得不用手肘不舒服地把自己撑起来，让灯光能照亮羊皮纸，但正因为手中有着这么重要的历史遗迹，这些微小的困难很容易就被忽略了。过了一会他抬起头，给了Erik一个大大的笑容。“我知道了。”他悄悄地说。

“别卖关子了。”Erik低语。他靠近了些以便看到整张纸，可他的头挡住了光源，所以Charles不得不把他稍稍推回去一些。

“你看。“他指着第一个单词说，”这讲述了一段旅程。这很明显，一看就看出来了；讲的是圣杯的探求之旅。这上面说如果要找到我们想找的东西，我们要找到某个有着一座城堡和一座教堂的地方，而那幅地图能帮我们。上面还说在‘青山’里，所以我猜我们已经再去往第一个目的地的路上了。在苏格兰。”

“苏格兰境内有着一座城堡和一座教堂的地方，这并没有怎么缩小范围。”Erik有些气恼，可Charles笑得更开心了。

“讲道理，我知道个可以开始的好地方。罗斯林教堂，就在爱丁堡市外。”他解释道，“几个世纪以来人们都觉得它和圣殿骑士团挂钩，并且把它列为了可能藏有圣杯的地点。那里到处都是圣殿骑士的符号 – 绿人塑像，倒着的天使，这一切的经典，而它甚至就是一位圣殿骑士建造的。所以我说这是个好起点。”

他的这番说辞终于得到了微笑的回报。“很好。”Erik说，“太棒了，Charles。它还说了其它什么吗？”

“这个嘛…”Charles耸了耸并没有把自己撑起来的肩膀说，“有。但都是些很早就有的迷信的瞎话。‘圣杯有着能改变一个人的强大力量。一切行为风险由自己承担。只有被选中的人才会成功。’那类的话。在那些旧文献里总能看到这些，但我看过的其它书里没有一本明确写了该去哪里找。那也是个好消息。”

Erik的眉头突然间皱了起来：“圣杯能有什么能力？”

Charles惊讶地挑起了眉，但Erik只是继续这样看着他，并且越来越不耐烦，他就意识到他是认真的。“Erik，我还以为你研究过这些的。”他说，试着掩藏声音中的失望。

“我撒谎了。我在Netflix上看了四部关于这个的纪录片，三部是历史频道拍的。”Charles的表情有些不快，而Erik则露出了羞愧的神情。“我那时候说要不是你在这我简直倒大霉了是真话。我对圣杯的认知仅限于这是Shaw想要的东西，而他想要的肯定不会是什么好东西。”

一波怒火强烈地席卷了Charles，这使他向后倒了一些，他自己也没料到会这样。Erik冷漠的表情立马变的担心。他抓住了Charles空着的胳膊想要稳住他，可Charles轻轻地甩开了他的手，他不需要他的关心。

“你干嘛？”Erik听上去意外地受伤。

Charles抬起头看着他，试着寻找词语来组成他想要问的问题。关于Shaw，Erik有很多事没告诉他。对自己的工作尽心尽责，并且想要最终一个危险的罪犯，让他不能伤害别人是一件事。但Erik对于Shaw的想法比那要私人得多，带着Charles从未在别人脑子里遇见过的感情，除非这段关系被他铭记在心了很久很久。Charles需要知道这些Erik瞒着他的秘密，不然他无法相信他，而没有信任，这次远征不可能成功。

可Charles也知道如果他直接问Erik的话，Erik永远都不会告诉他为什么他那么恨Shaw。反正现在不会，现在他们才认识了彼此四个小时。从那些Charles听到的Erik关于Shaw的点滴描述来看，他并不会怪Erik不想把这些告诉一个几乎是陌生人的人。Charles咬紧牙关。Erik一定会告诉他Shaw的事，他下定决心想。也许不是此时此刻，但一定会是未来的某天，而且越快越好。但现在，他的确需要一些信息。

“我可以告诉你圣杯的事。”他说，“但你要把Shaw的事告诉我。”


End file.
